Roommate
by QueenScarlett149
Summary: Sebastian needs a roommate and then Ciel came along. He seems to be the best roommate ever but when a ex of Ciel's come back things start to get a little crazy. Sebastian must this time play the hero to protect the one he loves. I still don't own Black Butler sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_*This is another story I will be working on along with my other one. This will be Ciel x Sebastian yaoi. If your not into two guys bumping uglies then leave now my friend. Everyone enjoy. Update day for this will be Friday. Very Occ and this is modern day.* _

Sebastian needs a roommate. He needs it way sooner then later. Him and his previous roommate Grell got into well a fight that led to Sebastian kicking him out on his ass. It wasn't really a fight it was pretty much Grell trying to force Sebastian to sleep with him or he wouldn't pay his half of the rent. If going into your senior year as a college student wasn't hard enough with a crazy roommate.

His land lord William was the king of all the dickheads in the land. The only reason that William let him stay a extra month was so that Sebastian wouldn't have no chance in hell to catch up with it. He knew being a college student was hard enough without all the extra shit. If Sebastian couldnt pay for two months worth of rent by the end of the week he would be out on his as and would be forced to go back to the dorms. Just thinking about that gave him the shivers. He could have went to go live with his friends Mey Rin, Finny and Bradly in their house but he would rather not. As much as he loved his friends he could never live with them.

He tired every source of media he could to find a roommate. He was on his facebook, tweeter, and on the school service for people in need of looking for roommates since he kicked Grell out. But he could not find one person he could see himself living with. Either they were too crazy, too quiet, did not have a job or just a hoe looking for a shot with him. He couldn't believe it was this damn hard for him to find someone else to live with. Come to think of it he never even really liked living with Grell because he would leave his dirty underwear on the floor or worst used condoms.

The only reason he did live with him was because no one wanted to live with him because he was weird and gay. Sebastian liked people who were weird, gay whatever he was no one to judge other people for the way they live and stuff. After all judging from his own past his the last person who should judge anyone. At first like most things it started off well till those annoying things kept happening.

Sebastian sighed and was just about to close his laptop when he saw he gt a message on facebook. It was from a guy named 'Ciel the guild of war master.' He didnt really know what to think about that screen name but he shrugged and saw what the person wanted. The message said

-Hey I didn't know if you were still looking for a roommate but if you are I would like to give it a shot. I was going to visit the college and in town this up coming weekend so if you want to meet and talk about this just message me back.

Ok judging from the message he didn't seem like a huge weirdo. Sebastian clicked to his profile to see what he get from looking on his page before he wrote the boy back. He looked and everything was private. 'Geez who this dude trying to hide from?' he thought. He was only able to see the profile picture and it was just a picture of Calvin and Hobbes from the comic strip. Sebastian was in a tight bind but he finally said screw it. He needs a roommate to help him with this debt and he cant afford to live on his own as of now anyway. He messaged back

-I still am looking for a roommate. While your in town you can swing by here and check it out for yourself to see if it is a place you can see yourself living. Just text me when your close. My number is 650-435-8893.

He clicked send and almost in a second he got a reply of a simple ok. Alright he had someone he doesn't even know coming over and pretty much he has to make this place look great so the guy would stay. He felt like he was having to sell his soul but hey when in debt and in need you gotta do what you have to do.

He spent most of the week talking to boy. Comes to find out his real name was Ciel Phantomhive and his family owned a huge toy company that started in London and now there is a building of theirs all around the world. Ciel seemed like a really cool guy. He loved to play video games, read comics, the same music Sebastian was into and wasn't too much of a party animal but wouldn't mind going to or having one. Even they talked Ciel never did add Sebastian and he couldn't add Ciel because he got rid of the friend request button. He wasn't really complaining but he still did wonder what was he hiding from.

-Friday. Sebastian got off his job at 5am and was sleeping in when he heard his phone ring. He reached for it and sleeply said "Hello." "Hey you weren't responding to none of my text are you home?" "Oh crap is this Ciel?!" Sebastian hopped up and asked. "Yeah. I'm at the door. Could you please let me in?" "Ok be right there." Then Sebastian looked and saw it was 4 in the afternoon. Man working at night can really take its toll on you. He put on some sweat pants and a shirt he found on the floor, then ran to the door.

He opened the door to see a short boy with black hair, a single blue eye showing the other covered with a eye patch, in all black with blue shoes, along with a lip ring. Sebastian could not lie to himself. This little guy is fucken hot in every which way. "Are you going to just stand there and stare or will you let me in?" Ciel asked. "Oh sorry." Sebastian said and moved to the side to let Ciel in. The boy looked around and then back at Sebastian. "Did I wake you up or something?" he asked. "Um yeah but it's cool. I needed to get up." Sebastian said as he closed the door. "Yeah. I do remember you mostly work at night at that pub in town." "Sigh there are so many other ones there but my boss wants us to always be the last one to close." "Why not look for a different job?" "I wish it was that simple." "True." the Ciel started to walk around. "Where's the room I'm going to be stay in?" "Umm down the hallway.." but before Sebastian could finish his landlord William opened the door.

"Alright your time is up today is the day." He said as he walked into the apartment. "You must be the dick head landlord." Ciel said. Which caused Sebastian and William to stare at him. "Sebastian told me you were giving him crap. Tell me this do you enjoy causing other people pain because you cant get laid?" "How dare you. Do you know who I am?!" William said trying to stand tall. "Yeah my annoying land lord." Ciel replied then reached for his back pocket and got his wallet. He pulled out from the looks for it 2000 dollars and placed it in Williams hand. "That is what Sebastian owns you for last month, this month and next month. Now if you don't mind I will like to talk to my new roommate in peace." Ciel said then help William find the door. "Well from the looks of it you did pay his debt so I guess he can stay. But hey if your going to live here you will still need to fill out the paper and have your parents sign for you." "I am 21. I am old enough to sign my own papers. Just slip it under the door and I'll bring it to you." Ciel said then closed the door in his face. "I dont know what to say about that." Sebastian said. "It all starts with a thank you." Ciel said then smiled.

"Well thank you." Sebastian said. "So I guess you like the place?" "Yeah it's enough room for two people." Ciel said. "I still need to see my room though." "Oh right." Sebastian said then lead him to the empty room. "This is a big enough space for me." Ciel said and looked around. "I just would like to know something. Where did you get that money?" Sebastian asked. "Oh well I guess it is better if I tell you this now." Ciel said then sighed. "You know that toy company the Funtom one?" "Yeah, I loved those toys as kid." "Yeah my father owns it and I not only work there but I will be owning it after this year." "That is amazing. But wait since your so rich why would you want to want to live with a roommate?" "I'll explain that later." Ciel said then looked at his phone. "Well I better get going to tell my parents that this worked out." Then walked towards the front door. Before he left he turned to Sebastian and said "I'll be back tomorrow with my stuff." "Alright see ya tomorrow." Then Ciel left. He couldn't believe his luck. He got the greatest roommate that maybe ever was or ever will be. Not knowing his new roommate has a very dark secret.

_*There you have it. So don't forget to review or else the vampires will eat all your money.*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*I got a free day from school so i worked on this. Also I fucken hate my dorm sometimes.*_

To say that Sebastian was excited would be a understatement. He spent the rest of the day cleaning and making sure that everything would great before Ciel moves in the next day. He couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was in person. Come to think of it Sebastian never even saw a picture of Ciel and he was expecting well he really did not know what to think how Ciel would look. Either way Sebastian was not complaining about what he saw at the door today. He made sure to use at least 2 of his free days from work so he could at least hang out with Ciel when he moved in. Sebastian did not know why he was so happy it was something about that piercing blue eye that him go crazy in a good way.

-The next day

Servants were carrying boxes into Ciel's new room while Ciel was telling them where he wanted them put at. Sebastian never saw something like this in his life. I mean he knew that Ciel was rich but did not he could use people to do simple things like putting away boxes. "Alright this is everything my young lord." a servant said. "Alright I can do the unpacking part. You all may leave now." Ciel said. That is when all of them walked out in a straight line. "Wow that looked way too prefect." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind the servants. "Yeah I told my parents that I could do this by myself but they made were like it would be better this way." Ciel explained and made his way to his room. "Do you want help with your stuff maybe?" "Sure."

Sebastian helped him unpack and he thought maybe this could be a good time to ask Ciel why he didn't have a picture of himself on his facebook or what happened to his friend request button. But how could it do it without sounding creepy. "Your really quiet." Ciel said. "Something on your mind?" "Well yeah but you will think that it's dumb." Sebastian said. "Where do you want your shoes at?" "At the bottom of the closet." Ciel said. "Also I doubt that I would think it is dumb." "Alright well I warned you." Sebastian said as he started to put the shoes down there. "I was curious about why don't you have a friend request on your Facebook and also why did you made the page so well private." "Welp I guess I would have to explain this story sooner or later." Ciel said as he sat on the floor. "Do you want the whole story or just the important parts?" "All of it if you don't mind." Sebastian said as he sat across from him.

"Well it all started when I was home at my first college." Ciel said "I was always the good boy. I tired to make sure I did everything right so my parents mostly my dad can be proud of me. I got all straight A's,never partied or at least not too much, I sure did not have this lip ring either. But as time went on I got sick of always being the good child. I wanted to be free and express myself. I mean my dad told me I would have to go into business and I couldn't do nothing else but that. The major I wanted to do into was film and directing but my dad said if I do that I would be cut off so hey what can you do. Anyway it wasn't till Claude my ex boy friend stepped into the picture did I start to do what I wanted."

"Ex boyfriend?" Sebastian asked with a bit of shock. "Yeah I am Bi." Ciel said. "Before you even ask I am not a party bi who only makes out with guys and fuck guys for fun because I have nothing else to do. I date both genders and like them both equally." "Oh." Sebastian said. 'Damn. I did not see that coming.' Sebastian thought. "Yeah and my parents hate it." Ciel said. "They would have cut me off for that if I wasn't doing so good in school. But back to the story. Me and him met when I was at my friend Alois party only reason I went was because he wouldn't stop begging me. His parents were gone so he threw a house party. I was against the wall because everyone there was annoying the hell out of me. That's when he walked up and started to talk to me. He was tall with cute yellow eyes hidden behind glasses and had a smooth voice. I was cold at first but he kept trying to talk to me all night so I finally gave in and gave him a chance. For a while we were good he was the one who convinced me to get a lip ring because he thought I would look cute with it." 'He was right about that.' Sebastian thought.

"For a while like most things it was great then that when I started to notice somethings about him." Ciel said. "One thing was that he was clingy to the point that it was sicking but mostly controlling. He would hate when I would even take 10 minutes to reply back to his text messages. Even when I was busy with stuff also how he would hate whenever I would hang out with my friends. He banned from going certain places without him. So one night I decided to say fuck him and my parents and went to a house party with my friends Lizzie, Alois, Soma and Angi. I was actually having a fun time that's when there was a hand on my shoulder."

"Ciel why are you here?" Claude asked. "Because I wanted to come." I said. "No your friends dragged you here. Didn't they?!" "Even if they did it doesn't matter. I am having fun and I want to stay." "Is there something wrong?" Soma asked as he came between us. "No we were just leaving." Claude said as he grabbed on me and dragged me outside. "Let me go damnitt!" I said but he didn't till we were outside. "Ciel what is wrong with you? We used to be so much better then this." Claude said. "It was before I started to open my eyes and saw that you just as controlling as my parents if not worst!" I yelled. "Now leave me alone this relationship is over!" "What you can't end this!" He yelled then reached to his side and pulled out a gun. "What are you doing that?" I asked with panic in my voice. "Ciel Phantomhive if I cannot date you no one will." "Claude just calm down ok?" I said as I walked toward him. "STAY BACK!" He yelled. "Your trying to leave me like everyone else in my life." "No I wont leave I promise." "NO I'M SICK OF THE LIES!" He yelled and with a bang I lost my left eye. I fell and put my hands over my bleeding eye. That is when he ran over to me and kept saying sorry. He put the gun down and tried to look at my wound that's when I picked up his gun and shit him in the knees. "AGGHH!" he yelled. "Whats going on?" I heard then Lizzie ran up to me with Alois with a few other people where all of this happened at. " "After everything was said and done I lost my left eye and he lost his ability to walk. At least without using a cane. My parents were scared for my safety and begged me to find another school to finish off my senior year in. I decided t come here because it was far enough to be away from Claude but still close enough to get home if need be."

"Woah." was all that Sebastian could say after hearing all of that. "Yeah. That's the reaction of everyone who I tell this story." Ciel said with a faint smile. "Now you see why I'm so private with online stuff. I used to have a Twitter and Tumbler but I got rid of them. Also I blocked him on Facebook." "Do you think she will come back?" "I don't like to think about it honestly." Ciel said. "Well hey at least I got a new cool roommate." "Why do you trust me?" Sebastian asked avoiding eye contact. "You don't know I could be working for him." "Well I never stated that I trust you and also I had a background check done on you a while back." Ciel confused. "What?!" "Hey you said it yourself you could have been working with him but I know your not. You never even met him before." "How were you able to do that?" "I never trusted anyone even before that crap with Claude. I been doing those for years." "Don't you know that's illegal?" Ciel shrugged. "I honestly don't know beside even if it is I don't care."

After that they unpacked his stuff and talked about normal things. Sebastian told Ciel finally why he had to get a new roommate which just made Ciel laugh. "So your last roommate wouldn't pay his half of the rent unless you fucked him? Ciel laughed. "Yeah." Sebastian said. Then Ciel made his way over to Sebastian and put his arms around his waist the looked up at him. "Well what are you going to do if I request the same thing out of you? "UH?!" was all Sebastian could say. "Come on tell me. If I said I wouldn't help with the rent unless you fuck me will you pin me on the bed and make me scream your name all night?" "UMM?!" Sebastian looked away with a huge blush on his face. That's when Ciel unwrapped his arms and said "I was just playing dude. I hate gay people who force themselves on the straight." That was just the problem Sebastian did not know if he was straight, bi or gay when Ciel was around.

_*Bam here you go early. I had alot of snow days so I thought hey why the hell not do chapter 2. Also please review or I will egg your homes.*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Alrighty. Happy Valentines day you lil prevs. I got a new chapter here for ya and I might upload early next week but don't quote me on that. Also it will be long and have a little cute drunken moment between Sebastian and Ciel. Enjoy :D* _

Sebastian woke up wondering when the hell did he fall asleep. He only remembers helping Ciel put up his bed. He sat up and then heard cursing coming from Ciel's room. He got up and knocked on Ciel's bed room door. "Come in." Ciel said in a sort of annoyed tone. He walked in and took a look around the room. Even though he did help Ciel put it up he didn't notice all the posters. Most of them were comic book related but a few gaming ones. He then looked at Ciel who was on his computer and looking determined.

"Hey what are you playing?" Sebastian asked. "Skyrim online." Ciel said. "I just finished fighting a dragon. What's up?" "Nothing do you know what time I went to bed last night?" "I think around 3. I put you in your bed when I saw you were passed out on the floor." "You did?" "You sound shocked by that." "Well sort of." Sebastian said. 'By how short he is I did not think he would be able to carry me. Let alone to my bedroom.' "Anyway do you want to go with me to the grocery store?" Sebastian asked. "Meh I kind of want to do a few more missions before I take a nap." Ciel said. "Alright." Sebastian said and walked out of Ciel's room. Sebastian was kind of disappointed. He could not figure out why though. 'Could it be I'm disappointed because I wanted to spend some more time with Ciel?' he thought then shook his head. There is no way that he could be starting to like Ciel. His just met him and even though they have alot in common their still two guys. 'Then again he is bi could I be bi as well.' He then shook his head again and got dressed so he could go to the store.

When he got to the store it was crazy but not crazy black friday crazy. He was walking around when he heard that he got a text and when he saw it was from Ciel he felt his heart skip a beat. the text said

+Hey Sebastian I know that you invited me to come with you to the store but I was so wrapped up into my game. By the time I got out of my game mood I remembered I wanted some zebra cakes and spicy nacho doritos. So if you can can you please please please get them for me? :)

Sebastian quickly replied with an ok and smiled a little. Normally if anyone else did this stunt he would have replied with a long rant and then with a no. But with Ciel he doesn't mind doing certain things for him. 'Man I'm starting to feel like a high school girl with a crush.' he thought then heard his name being called from behind him. He turned and saw Finny, Mey Rin and Bradly standing there wit a cart full of snacks and alcohol. "Hey guys what are you guys planning?" Sebastian asked. "Duh its Thursday out hangout drinking game day." Bradly said. "Don't tell me you forgot." Finny said disappointed. "I didn't" Sebastian said. "It was just with my new roommate Ciel moving in.. before he could finish Mey Rin asked "Your roommate is already here?" "Yeah." "What about Grell?" Finny asked. "With any luck states away from me." "Well anyway we will start at 8 and bring your roommate." Bradly said and smiled. "Sure." 'Great I wanted to spend some more one on one time with him but I guess I can't hog him. That's what his stupid ex did. I don't know what it is but I hate that guy even though we never even met.' Sebastian thought.

-At the apartment

Ciel got out of the shower and started to dry off when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped the towel around his waist and yelled "Who is it?!" "Your landlord William." he said from the other side of the door. 'Great dickhead.' Ciel thought and answered the door to see William looking uptight like he did the first day they met. "What do you want?" "I am here to bring you the contract for living here and also don't you have enough manners to get dressed before you get the door?" "Oh please I'm probably the closest thing to eye candy you had in person in while."Ciel said then took the papers away from him. "I have you know that my personal life is full of pleasure." William defended. "Blah Blah." Ciel said then got a pen from the table and started to sigh the contract."Your really rude you know." "Only sometimes." Ciel said then handed William the paper work. "Here is your key." William said "Please take care of it." "I will now please get out." Ciel said then lead him to the door and closed then locked it.

He then made his way over to the hall when the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a bunch of bags. "Give me some of the bags I will help you." Ciel said. "Alright." Sebastian said then noticed that Ciel was just in a towel. He never had nose bleed before but from what he just saw he might have have one today. Seeing Ciel's toned chest and arms was just too much for him to handle. Ciel put the bags at the bar in the kitchen then he turned and saw Sebastian looking starstruck. "Dude are you ok?" Ciel asked. Then Sebastian shook his head and said "Oh nothing just thought about something." "Alright well I'm going to go put on some clothes and help you put up this stuff." "Alright." Sebastian said avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

When he out of ear range Sebastian sighed and said under his breathe "I haven't reacted like that since I saw my first pair of tits." Then he started to put the food up. When Ciel came back most of it was already put up. Ciel saw the zebra cakes and Doritos and yelled "YESS!" "What?" Sebastian asked. "You got them! Thank you so much." "No problem." "How much do I owe you?" "Nothing it's on me this time." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Then Ciel stuffed a zebra cake in his mouth and helped Sebastian put up the rest of the food. "Oh before I forget do you want to go to my friends house with me tonight?" Sebastian asked. "Were going to do a game we saw on 4Chan." "That is a horrible website." Ciel said. "So sure. I will go take my nap now then." Ciel was walking to his room when he heard Sebastian say "Wait." "What is it?" Ciel asked. "Umm." Sebastian started. 'I think I'm starting to like you.' "It's nothing." "Alrighty." Ciel said then turned to go back to his room leaving a very Sebastian behind confused more then ever.

He sighed and went into his room. When he got in there he got on his laptop and started to browse the internet. He got on his Facebook because he wanted to catch up on all the funny vines he was missing out on when he saw that he got a friend request from someone named Alois Trancy. There was only common friend they had and it was Ciel. Sebastian looked through Alois's pictures to see if him and Ciel were real friends or just social media friends. He looked through and saw a lot of pictures of them together with a group full of people. Ciel looked mostly annoyed in almost all the pictures till he saw one picture of Ciel being held from behind with a tall guy with black hair and glasses who was kissing Ciel on the cheek. Ciel looked really happy in that picture and that's when he saw from the tag it was Ciel's ex boyfriend Claude. He gritted his teeth for a second then accepted the request.

Almost instantly he got a message from Alois saying

+Hey Sebastian I just wanted to introduce myself to you I'm Alois Ciel's Best friend from home.

He thought nothing of it and wrote back

+Hi nice to meet you well at least talk to you lol. Ciel is being a great roommate.

+His your room mate?

+Yeah. He hasn't told you?

+I haven't talked to him since he left so no...

+Oh well his been great, his funny and very bold. The prefect roommate.

Then Alois out of the blue quit messaging him. He just shrugged and went on to do other things to pass his time till it was time for him and Ciel to go. Usually Sebastian and his friends didn't really start drinking till 9 so they didn't rush to leave. Sebastian was dressed in more of causal preppy look. He was waiting for Ciel on the couch then Ciel came out looking like he stepped out a rock music video. Maybe it was the black shirt with fake blood stains or the red and black tripp pants either way it made Sebastian get that feeling that he had earlier again. "We look like night and day." Ciel said. "No kidding." Sebastian said. "I really like your style." "Thank you." Ciel said. "I'm not a fan of what your wearing but with you it seems to go right." Sebastian blushed then looked away. "Lets go." he said then got up. "Right behind you." Ciel said and then they were off.

-at the house

They got there and it looked like they just walked into the movie 21 and over. It looked nuts. "Woah are these all your friends?" Ciel asked. "I was or will ever be that social." Sebastian joked. "I'm guessing the word got out about us drinking." "Well do you still want to go in?" Ciel asked. "Do you?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah we came all the way here might as well have some fun." Ciel said and smirked. Sebastian got a shiver up his spine when he saw it. When they were finally able to park they went in and saw a women naked on the coffee table and people pouring or licking alcohol off her. "This is insane." Sebastian said. "Maybe I should get on the table next." Ciel said. "What?!" Sebastian freaked out. "I'm joking of course. You know I would only do that for you." Ciel said then looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

Before Sebastian could say anything he heard his named being called and he saw it was from Bradly and Finny was tailing close behind him. "Hey happy to see you made it." Bradly said. "Dude how did a simple drinking game become this?" Sebastian asked. "Because Bradly posted we were doing on Twitter and people took it as a invitation to party." Finny said then looked at Ciel and said "Hello. Nice to meet to you." "Hey I'm Ciel." "Finny." "You must be Sebastian's new roommate." Bradly said "Whats up!" then took his hand squeezed it hard. "So where is Mey Rin?" Sebastian asked. "I hope she's not being a human cup." "No those are the girls from the Christian college." Bradly said. "Aren't they great?" "Sure." Ciel said. "Sure." They started to look for Mey Rin and ended up knocking on her bed room door. "Mey Rin?" Sebastian asked then he saw that the door was open. They went in to see Mey Rin making out with a guy with white hair. Sebastian slowly closed the door and said "That was my friend Mey Rin." "She seems fun." Ciel said.

For the next five hours they drank, danced, ate food off a girl in the kitchen just had a great time. It was almost 2 am and people were either leaving, throwing up, having a dry humping session or just chilling. Ciel was in Sebastian's lap and Sebastian was holding him. "Sebastian..." Ciel said. "What do you have to throw up?" Sebastian asked. "No I'm just ...just really drunk." Ciel said then giggled. "You are." "Sebastian your holding me like my ex used too." Sebastian frowned really hard and took as a hint to let go. When he tired to let go Ciel snuggled closer and said "Don't you dare let me go." "But since you said that your ex used to do it and I dont want to remind you about him." "You dont your better no Way better then him." "Really?" "Yeah Sebastian I know that I said and still believe in not forcing myself on the straight but I am really feeling you." Sebastian was in shock he was not sure it was because he was drunk his saying this or because this is how he really feel. Then Ciel turned so he was facing Sebastian and leaned in to kiss him. Sebastian leaned in and took the kiss. Ciel was kissing slopply and then grabbed on Sebastian shirt. "Sebastian how do you feel about me?" Ciel asked. "I think I am starting to like you." Sebastian finally said. "I don't know what to do though. I never liked a guy before so." Then he noticed that Ciel was passed out and laying on his shoulder. "I better get him home." Sebastian said. After stayed in place for awhile till he felt well enough to make it home. He didn't bother to go find his friends and say goodbye because there was too many passed out drunks and the house was too big to play where's waldo at 2 in the morning. When he got home he put Ciel in his bed and then went to his room where he had a very nice dream about Ciel.

_*Yep, Yep this I think is my favorite chapter so far anyway check out my other stories and review or I will come to your house with a flame thrower :)* _


	4. Chapter 4

_*I am really liking these stories I been writing. I don't know seeing all the favs, reviews and follows really me happy. So I would like to thank everyone who has done one of the following three. You'll have no clue what it means to me. Let's ride these out to the end.*_

Ciel woke up with a headache like no other. He slowly sat up and looked around him. He saw that he was in the apartment safe and sound. 'Man what happened last night?' he thought and mostly remembers the alcohol and the the compliments he was getting from being so cute. Then he remembered that before he passed out he was sitting in Sebastian's lap and then they kissed. He placed his hand on his head and asked "What have I done?" 'Now he probably think I'm like his old roommate.' He thought. That's when he remembered the words that they said about liking each other. Before he passed out he know for sure that Sebastian said something about liking him back. "I got to talk to him." He said then finally got up.

He knocked on Sebastian door and did not get a answer. "Sebastian?" He said then opened the door and saw Sebastian laying in his bed looking peaceful. Ciel smiled and walked over to him. He sat on the bed side and played with his hair. "Mm Ciel." Sebastian mumbled then turned over and made out with the the pillow he wasn't sleeping on. 'Ok now I know for sure that he got some sort of feelings for me or his insane.' he thought. Then Ciel shook him a bit and then Sebastian finally shot up. "What the?!" he said it half his face full of droll. "I wanted to see if you were alright." Ciel said "And also talk about last night." Sebastian's face went paler then usual. 'Oh man what if he remembers what I said. I mean I do want him too but I don't. Oh god.' "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled bringing him back to earth. "Yeah." he said trying to play off his spacing off. "Let's go talk about it over breakfast I'm hungry and I'm too lazy to cook." "Are you sure because I could." Abstainer offered. "Naw just get your sexy self up so we can go." Ciel said then stood up. "I call the shower first." "Sexy?" Sebastian said under his breathe as Ciel walked out the room.

They decided on going to Denny's and when they got there they saw it was full of hungover students. Most of them they seen at the party last night. They waited for a good 20 minutes before getting a table. When they got there they ordered coffee and water. Then looked at the menu. "I want a shake." Ciel said. "Ohh they have the cookies and cream one fuck yes." "Your such a kid." Sebastian teased. "A kid you like." Ciel smirked. Sebastian looked away from him. "Seriously Sebastian I do want to ask you about last night." "What do you want to know?" "I remember me kissing you and not only you returning it but saying you liked me." Sebastian started to blush and said "Yeah I do like you. But I never really felt this way for a guy before it's weird." "Nothing is weird about it if you really like the person. Gender doesn't define nothing." Ciel said then got up and walked over to Sebastian side of the table. "Get out I want to sit there." Ciel demanded. Sebastian did what he said and was about to go the other side when Ciel grabbed him. "And I want you to sit here."

Sebastian did what he was told. "Now you sound confused about liking me because I'm a male." Ciel began. "Well I'm about to show you if you really like me or not." "Uh?" Sebastian said then felt Ciel grabbed his hand. Ciel used his other hand to unzip his pants and pull out his penis. Then he led Sebastian's hand to it and made him grip it. "Ciel what are you doing?" Sebastian whispered while he was starting to blush. "Showing you if you really like me." Ciel said. Then made Sebastian's hand go up and down. After a while Ciel let go and Sebastian kept doing it on his own. Ciel held back his moans in as Sebastian's hand jerked him off. "Am I doing alright?" Sebastian asked. "Come on it's not like you don't do it by yourself." Ciel teased then Sebastian started to go faster then Ciel knew it he came in Sebastian's hand.

That's when the waitress came and said "Sorry it has been crazy today. What can I get ya?" Sebastian was in shook abut what just happened and Ciel said "I'll just have a cookies and cream shake and as for him he'll just have pancakes." "Alright I will get that right out for you'll." She smiled and walked away. When she was out of ear shot Sebastian turned his head to Ciel with a huge blush on his face. "Your so cute when you blush you know that." Ciel smiled and touched his nose. "I'm going to go wash my hands." He said then Ciel pulled him back into the seat. "Lick it." Ciel demanded. "What?" "Lick it." Ciel repeated. Sebastian looked at his hand and saw the cum on it. He looked around and then he licked Ciel's cum off his hand. "I did not expect that to happen." Ciel said. "But you said lick it." Sebastian said. "I am not your boss, land lord or parent but you listened to me." Sebastian couldn't say nothing to that. He was stomped. Ciel just smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "You know what this just proved right?" Ciel asked. "That I give good hand jobs and I listen to cute short 21 year olds." Sebastian said. "Cute?" Ciel said then got off and looked at him. "Yes,yes and also this proves that you like me." "It does?" "Dude you just jacked me off and licked my cum. Either you like me or your a whore." "Must you be so blunt?" "Yes it's one of the many things you like about me." Sebastian rolled his eyes because once again he was at a lost for words.

After they ate they went to the park and sat on the swings. "So what are we now?" Ciel asked. "I would say that were dating." Sebastian said " If not that then friends with benefits." "I like the first one better." then Ciel got up and walked in front of Sebastian's swing. "What are you.. before Sebastian could finish he found himself kissing Ciel. 'He taste so sweet.' he thought as they were sharing their kiss. Then Ciel pulled back and sat on his lap. "You know I think this whole roommate thing turned out a lot better then expected." Ciel said. "Yeah." Sebastian said and put his arms around Ciel. He never thought he could find so much happiness with someone he just met. Then he remembered something last night that started to bother him that Ciel said he reminded him of his ex. Could it be that the reason Ciel is getting so close to him? Because he miss his ex?

"Ciel how long did you break up with Claude before you came here?" Sebastian asked fearing the answer. "That whole thing I told you about happened in February." Ciel said. "Why do you ask?" "I just remembered you saying that stuff about how I remind you of him and well I don't know." "You think I'm trying to find him in you. Look that fucker took my sight and even though I can get it back. It will never be the same..." "Ciel.." Then Ciel got up and said "Maybe we should just hold off on the whole dating thing for a while..."

*Bam here it is early. I'm happy I have free time and two updates at the same day dang I'm getting good at this. Now don't you forget to review and check out my other stories or else me and Ciel cow will take away all the ice cream.*


	5. Chapter 5

_*Hey if you didn't see it in the other story I will be doing a double upload and I don't have a day that I will yet. So when I do i will let you'll know till then just enjoy:3*_

Sebastian knew he fucked up and he had to make it right. But before he could say anything Ciel's phone went off. Ciel answered

-Hello

-Hello my darling little boy. Come to the door and let mommy and daddy in ok?

-MOM?!DAD?! What are you doing at my apartment?!

-We just wanted to see it. Wait are you not home?

-I'm out right now but I am on my way back now.

-Alrighty don't keep us waiting too long. Bye bye

Ciel pushed the end button and dropped his head down. "Why are your parent's here?" "I don't know." Ciel said and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Most likely to judge the place, you, me and throw their options around like monkeys throw shit." "You don't sound so happy their here." "What gave it away?" Ciel asked as he rolled his eyes. "We will talk about the other stuff later. Right now I have to mentality prepare myself for my parents." Now Sebastian's parents never really bothered him or his personal life so much but Ciel's must be a trip around the world by the way his acting.

When they got back Sebastian was blown away from the 2014 Mustang he saw in the parking spot next to his apartment. "Woah your parents go taste." Sebastian commented. "If you mean by taste being really flashy then yeah they do. I mean they don't even drive that much I don't see why they got this new car." Ciel spat then got out of the car and walked toward the mustang. Sebastian just parked and went upstairs to wait because he thought maybe Ciel should talk to them alone before meeting him.

When Ciel and his parents came up to the door Ciel walked in frowning more then ever and his parents came in right after him. His mother walked in with the same color eye color of Ciel's. Two beautiful sparkling blue eyes with strawberry blonde hair pass her shoulders. She was flawless and had such a warm smile when she came in but her husband on the other hand did not have a friendly feel to him. He had two piercing brown eyes with blueish black hair along with a beauty mark under his left eye. He had the same frown as Ciel's and was the first to speak to Sebastian.

"So you are the roommate." Mr Phantomhive said. "Your not what I expected. You actually look like a decent human being." "Vincent must you be so rude?" Mrs. Phantomhive. "Honestly. I'm very sorry for my husbands rude comment. My name is Rachel." Sebastian put out his hand for a handshake but he was greeted with a hug instead. He lightly hugged her back still in shock. "What if he can't handle the truth then what kind of man is he really?" Vincent said. "Dad there is a difference between truth and being a ass." Ciel said. Vincent ignored his comment and said "Where is your room?" "Down the hall." Ciel spat out.

When his dad got there he looked around and knew it was Ciel's room because of all of the posters. "Honestly son I was hoping you would get out of this child phase by now." His dad said then went to his desk and saw a lip ring with green and blue balls on it. "Also I was hoping you would loss that lip ring too." "Well dad I am going to wear this until I graduate college and you have to just deal with it." Ciel said. Rachel and Sebastian went to join Ciel and his father in his room and when they got there. The air was full of so much tension you can cut it with a knife. "I like how you still have your posters." His mom said looking around. "It's always better to have a room over decorated then not all." she said and sat on the bed.

"Where is your room Sebastian?" Vincent asked. "Right next door." he replied. Then Vincent just went into Sebastian's room and saw it was sort of plain actually. You would think that Sebastian would have more stuff in there but between work and school he never really had the time to make it the way he always wanted too. Vincent was going in the closet, his dresser everywhere like he was looking for something. "Honey would you please stop invading Sebby's privacy." Rachel said as she walked in. "Sebby?" Sebastian said under his breathe. Ciel was just leaned against the doorway watching his dad being an ass. "Ciel." Sebastian said. "What?" Ciel replied still staring at his parents. "I'm sure their only doing this because they care." He said trying to cheer Ciel up. Ciel gave Sebastian a look that just shut him down.

"Alright I did not find any drugs in here." Vincent said then looked at Sebastian. "So what is my son to you?" Sebastian and Ciel both got a look of shock on their faces. Mostly because they couldn't tell them what happened last night but at the same time they never conformed they were dating. Before ether one could answer Vincent said "Look if your fucking my son or even dating him. I will take him out of here." "Dear!" Rachel said. Ciel was about to say something but Sebastian walked up to Vincent looked him dead in the eyes and said "I would love to date your son. I really would. If he allows me to date him I will. I don't like the way you been acting towards me or him since you came here. You have done nothing but be rude as well and nitpick on everything about him. Ciel is great in more ways then one. It's honestly a fucken shame I can see that but you can't."

Vincent's left eye twitched then he yelled "Get you stuff Ciel we are going home. I will find you a new school you can go too and a new place to stay." "No." Ciel said then got off the doorway. "I'm not going with you. Fuck that shit. I am happy here with Sebastian and I will stay with him in this apartment until I graduate and even then I might just stay with him longer for the fun of it." "Ciel if you stay here then I will fire you and cut you out the will." Vincent said. "Then I am fired and cut out the will then." Ciel said. "You know where the door is. Don't let it hit you where the lord split you." Then Ciel went to his room and slammed the door. "FINE, LET"S GO RACHEL!" Vincent yelled. "I am not going anywhere until I say bye to our son." she said. "I have no son." he spat then went out the door and slammed it the same way Ciel did.

_*WOOOOOO the drama is real. Anyway a very big sorry on these two being late I had a lot of stuff to do for school and also i been on quotetv. It's a fun website if you like to RP. I will see you next week with maybe a official day that these will be published other then that review and fav or face me and my lion.*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*Alright a lot of stuff happened this week. I got sick and I still am sick. So that being being said I will not be updating A beast finally finds beauty this week and the only reason this is getting updated is because I started on this before I got sick. That being said next week I will go back to the double update and I might redo this chapter because I feel like I can do the sex scene better. I don't know yet but if I don't the next sex scene will blow you'll minds. Till then I am about to clean this nasty bathroom and get some rest. I will see you guys next week.* _

Sebastian thought in the back of his head 'At least I know how Ciel will be when I make him angry.' Meanwhile Rachel walked to Ciel's room and turned the knob. When she saw it was locked she said "Ciel please open up." "No. Mom just go please. I want to be alone." Ciel said from the other side. "No Ciel I am not going to leave till I see your face. I don't know when the next time I will see you and I don't know about your father but I am not going to leave without seeing your face and giving you a proper goodbye." After a while Ciel opened the door and looked up at his mother and asked "Why?" "Why what?" She asked. "Why do you all of a sudden care about me? I remember back when you first found out I was Bi you didn't even look at me. Now here you are trying to play the mom role. Where was it then?" "Ciel I cant change the past. The only reason I honestly got mad is because your father brainwashed me into thinking that you will drop out of school and do gay porn." "What he really thought that?" "Yeah and he still does. Look I know I don't deserve the mother of the year award for the way I let him talk and treat you over the years but I just don't know. I didn't have the energy to fight with your father back then. Not to mention I do owe him because he was the one who got me help with cancer before you were born." Ciel was taken back by what she heard. He couldn't believe that the reason his mother never really got in the fights with him and his father. Well it at least made sense. "I am sorry that you had to hear about that like this. I will just leave now and I love you son don't forget that." That's when Ciel did something he hasn't done in years. He hugged his mother. She was shocked but hugged back. After what seemed like a life time they broke the embrace. "I will see you my son." She said then kissed him on the cheek. Ciel went back into his room.

When Sebastian heard that Ciel's mom was coming he turned on the TV and acted like he was watching it. Rachel walked and sat next to Sebastian. "I am guessing that you heard all of that?" She asked. "Do you think I am a horrible mother?" "Well honestly Ma'am I just met you and dont have enough information to make a judgement on that." Sebastian replied to the weird question. She nodded and said "I have been. I didnt really see it till now. When you told Vincent what you did. I never really how great my son is. How much he has grown and he didn't let his accident with his ex boyfriend crack him like it might have done most people... Listen Sebastian I want you to take care of my son for me. Watch over him since I wont be here to do it." Sebastian nodded and said "I will not let anything or anyone hurt you son while he is with me." He said then Rachel hugged him again but this time he was more comfortable with it this time. Then Rachel's purse began to ring. "It must be Vincent. I must be going but I will try to talk to that man." "He will come around I'm sure." Sebastian said then smiled.

Sebastian walked her to the door and chatted with her till she was out of earshot. He closed the door and turned to Ciel standing there. "Aghh Ciel dude you cant be scaring me like that." Sebastian said. Ciel said nothing just walked up to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Ciel?" Sebastian said then hugged him back. Then he noticed that Ciel was crying on his chest and hiding his face. Sebastian held him closer and said "Let it all out." After a while they were laying in Ciel's bed with Sebastian laying down with Ciel laying on top of him with Sebastian's arms around his waist. He stopped crying they were just laying in silence. Ciel removed his eye patch so Sebastian was able to see his other eye. It was purple color, Sebastian thought be worst then what he saw. He liked it. Hell he liked everything about Ciel. From the hair on his head to his toes. Sebastian was starting to fall for him after such a short time. He wasn't sure if it was a crush or love. Either way he didn't want this feeling to go away.

Ciel rose up and looked down at Sebastian and said "We are dating now." "Uh?" Sebastian responded. "We are dating." Ciel repeated. "Really?" Sebastian said with a lot of joy in his voice. "Yep." Ciel said then started to play Sebastian's hair. "I thought about it and I don't want to hold off on it anymore." "Alright that is just fine with me." Sebastian replied trying not to look like a idiot full of joy. Then Ciel kissed him and started to tug at Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian pulled back and asked "Ciel what are you doing?" "Take off your shirt." Ciel demanded. "Alright." Sebastian said and did so and Ciel took off his then pushed Sebastian down gently and started to kiss his neck. Sebastian held back his moans as Ciel kept kissing his neck and biting it.

After Ciel left a huge hickey on Sebastian's neck he noticed that he was hard and so was Sebastian. "Ha you can get hard from someone just biting you?" Ciel asked. "That is too cute." "Well your hard too." Sebastian replied with a huge blush. "Yeah I always get all hot and bothered hen I see that cute blush of yours." Ciel said then got off Sebastian and went under his bed for something. "Take off your pants." Ciel said Sebastian did what he was told. Then he came back to the bed with lube,condoms and hand cuffs in his hands. "What's all that for?!" Sebastian panicked. "We just started dating a few minutes." "So what? I been having a bad day." Ciel said then got on top of Sebastian and grabbed his wrists "I been wanting to do this since we met." Then handcuffed Sebastian's hands together and lowered himself and put Sebastian's dick in his mouth. He began to suck on it and grabbed Sebastian's balls with his left hand. Sebastian closed his eyes and started to moan. Ciel keep taking him deeper and deeper in his mouth and licked Sebastian's tip when ever he precame. Then when Sebastian finally did cum in Ciel's mouth he let out a grunt. Ciel swallowed every single drop of it.

Then he finally got Sebastian's dick out of his mouth and went up to kiss a very red Sebastian. "How do you feel?" Ciel asked. "I II..." Sebastian was at a lost of words of because how good that was. Ciel just smirked and said "This next part might hurt a little bit but trust me ok?" Sebastian nodded. Then Ciel pulled Sebastian to the edge of the bed so Sebastian's legs were hanging. That's when Sebastian finally got off his high from coming and finally saw he was going to be the bottom and started to try to move away but that's when Ciel grabbed him. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked. "I have never had sex with a guy before and well I don't know I'm just used to being the top." Sebastian confused. "Well I can be either or but I thought since this is our first time together that I could be the top just this once." Ciel replied. As much Sebastian was a little scared he couldn't say no to Ciel's request. He then relaxed and said "Alright I do trust you after all." Ciel smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

That's when Ciel took the lube and coated his fingers. Ciel could see the panic in Sebastian's eyes. Ciel then got on top of Sebastian and kissed him before putting one finger into his entrance. They never broke the kiss and it didnt hurt as much as Sebastian thought it would. Then Ciel put in another finger that made Sebastian arch his back some but then soon fell into the pleasure of it. Sebastian never thought that being the one to lay and get all the pleasure could feel so good. Then Ciel broke the kiss for air and then pulled his fingers out. Sebastian whined but then covered up his mouth. "I love the noises you make." he said then put on a condom and placed his tip at Sebastian's entrance. "You ready?" he asked then put some lube on the condom. "Yeah I think." Sebastian said. Then he put his tip inside and saw Sebastian flinch and arch his bed. "It will only hurt for a bit." Then he finally pushed it in all the way. He didn't start moving till he saw that Sebastian was ready. That's when he started to move slowly. Sebastian started to moan after a while and then asked for Ciel to go faster. Ciel did what he asked and get in deeper and harder and put Sebastian's legs on his shoulders.

Before Sebastian even knew what hit him he came again and he felt like he was laying on a cloud it was so good. Then soon after Ciel finally came inside him and then pulled out. Ciel then got he handcuffs off his wrist. "How do you feel?" Ciel asked. "It was great but I am very sore right now." Sebastian answered honestly and gave a small smile. Ciel returned it and then took off his condom and then got on top of Sebastian and laid on his chest. "Did you like it?" Ciel asked. "Yeah but if that's what I do to girls. Then I can see why they be screaming their first time." Sebastian replied. Ciel just lightly hit him and laid back and just enjoyed being with someone again. Someone that gets him and he could see himself be with for a while before. Not knowing the evil and wickedness going on back in his hometown.

_*Alright please review, check out my other stories and I will be back next week with clever word play.*_


	7. Author's note

_*Hey I am so so sorry about not updating my stories. I have been working, doing school work,getting over a cold and last but not least my darling family. This is just a notice saying hey I'm still alive and the stories are still getting written and I have not forgotten about none of the people who like my crappy stories. So I cant tell you'll what day they will be up but it will be sometime this week. Till then I will see ya later with my Ciel cow.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*Alright I'm back in action with my creative flows going and I am still getting over my cold but I will live. Anyway I will be on spring break for a week so I will finally have enough free time to write so yay. Other then that nothing new going on so lets get this started shall we?*_

Sebastian woke up not knowing he fell asleep and saw Ciel was still on top of him. He smiled and kissed Ciel on the head. After he did that he gently got Ciel off his chest so he could go to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. He went into his room and saw he left his phone on his dresser while he was getting clean clothes to put on. He grabbed it and saw he got a text message from his boss and a message on facebook.

He first checked the message from his boss. It said

-Sebastian you will be working tomorrow at 11pm-5am alright?

He just sighed and replied with a

-K

Then he went on his facebook to see who messaged him. He saw it from Alois Ciel's friend. It said

-Hey how are things going on your end?

Sebastian replied

-Things are going better then ever. Me and Ciel are dating now and I have a feeling this could go along way.

Then Alois stopped messaging again. Sebastian thought maybe he shouldn't have blurted about it. But hell he wasn't ashamed to admit he was with Ciel. He would yell off the rooftop but still Ciel could want to keep his relationships secret ever since his ex. All these thoughts kept running through his head as he got his stuff and went to take a shower.

On the other end of the laptop behind the name of Alois was Ciel's ex Claude. Claude has been hacking Alois's facebook ever since they started their secret relationship. The only reason that Claude even going out with Alois was so he could be able to see Ciel's pictures and keep tabs on him. He wanted Ciel back more then anything else in the world but he knew that he was going to have to come up with a plan. Since he isn't suppose to go anywhere near him this plan is going to take a lot of work. That's when he heard a huge crash and it threw him off his thoughts. He went in the living room to see that Alois and his lil brother were playing base ball in the house and broke a vase.

"Why must you two play ball in the house?" Claude asked. "Well it was to dark outside to see so we decided to bring it in here." Alois replied. "Yeah besides this is our house not yours butt face." Luca -Alois's lil brother said- Claude's eye twitched and he said "Well keep it down." then walked away. "Why is he always here?" Luca asked. "I don't like him." "Luca me and him are together and you will have to see him sometimes." "Yeah but all the damn time?!" he yelled. That's when Luca threw his baseball glove on the ground and walked away. But before he left the room he turned to his brother and asked "Does Ciel even know about this?" "Well no but I will tell him soon." Luca simply shook his head and walked away. Alois has been keeping him and Claude's relationship secret because of what his friends will do when they find out. Specially Ciel. Ciel and him been best friends since 3rd grade. He does love their friendship but Alois really wanted to be with Claude for along time as well. Since he first laid eyes on him in their British Lit class last fall. He invited Claude to the party so he could try to get with him but instead Ciel got with him instead. Even though Ciel told Alois about their insane relationship he still wanted to get a taste of it himself. Sure he felt bad and he was disgusted with himself but he couldn't help what he felt.

Alois shook his head out of his thoughts and went into his room to see Claude shirtless and without his glasses laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Alois locked the door and climbed in the bed and crawled up to his boyfriend. "Hey were you waiting for me?" Alois asked. "No I was about to go to sleep honestly." Claude replied. "Oh." Alois said then got on his side of the bed and laid with his back to Claude. 'If only it was Ciel laying next to me right now.' Claude thought then fell into a dreamless sleep.

_*I know this is short and have really no action but this chapter did need to be done but hey I will make sure the next one is awesome. Till then review,fav or follow or I swear me and my lysol will come gas you out.*_


	9. Chapter 9

_*Alrightly like I said I have alot of time well not so much but enough to double update so here ya go. Also I so needed this break from school but now i must choose between a car n a apartment well either way i will have one by next year.*_

-The next day

Sebastian decided to tag along with Ciel while he looked for a new job since his dad fired him. They were sitting outside of a cafe that's located where a strip of stores are. Ciel only applied for the music store and bookstore before he decided he wanted to try the cafe and ended up staying because of the cake and tea. "I swear I am surprised your not the size of a cow by now by the way you eat." Sebastian said as he watch Ciel eat while he was sipping on his coffee. "Even if I do get fat as a cow you will have to stay with me." Ciel said. "What why?!" "Because if you date me you have to stay for atleast 6 months. Also if I get fat I will get on top and make you rim me." Sebastian didn't know what rimming was and honestly didn't want to know. Then Ciel looked to his left and said "Hey what is that place?" he pointed to a store called The Undertaker. "I don't know but we could always find out." Sebastian said. "Alright but this is the last place because I want you to get some rest before you have to go to work." Ciel said. Then after they paid they went over to The Undertaker's.

Ciel entered first and was shocked by what he saw. He saw bright colored Dildo's, Vibrators, Leather whips, chains etc. He didn't know if he wanted to apply or just buy something and take Sebastian home. Sebastian looked around and asked "Dude are you sure you want to work here?" "I could handle it." Ciel said then pulled Sebastian down to his height and whispered "I rather buy something and it out on you." Then kissed Sebastian and grinned when Sebastian returned it trying to fight with his tongue for dominance. Then a guy with long gray hair and all black clothes came up and said "If you want I can offer you two a private room for a good price." It make them fly away from each other and then Ciel said "I'm sorry about that. I'm guessing your the owner." "Yes. Is there something you need?" "Yeah a job you be hiring by chance."

"For someone like you I can definitely use you." the guy said with a creepy smile that scared Sebastian and Ciel. "Come with me little one." He said then grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him to the back. Sebastian just waved as he saw his boyfriend get kidnapped. Sebastian then took the time to really look around the sex store and wondered what kind of stuff could him and Ciel use. It was clear that Ciel was into bondage and Sebastian had no complaints about that but what he did wonder what other stuff was he into. Thats when he got a surprise when he saw that Mey Rin walked in. "AGGHHH SEBASTIAN?!" Mey Rin freaked and almost hit something.

"Hello what are you doing here?" He asked. "What are you doing here?!" She asked back with still alot of panic. "Well I'm here because Ciel needs a job and he decided to apply here. Now what about you?" "Well I am here to get a book." "A book?" "Yeah a book... A romantic type story of magic, wonder and sex." she said then blushed even harder then a cherry. Another woman walked in with silver hair and brown skin with blue dress. She made eye contact with Sebastian but then he returned back to talking with Mey Rin. That's when Ciel returned from the back and said "Welp I got the job." "Really just that easy?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah and hello Mey Rin what are you doing here?" "Well just here to get a book." she replied. Then Undertaker came back from the back and said "Oh Mey Rin my usual girl. Are you here to pick up your copy of A boy's fantasy number 3?" Mey Rin blushed even more and got a nose bleed. Ciel and Sebastian giggled after hearing that.

After Mey Rin got her book her, Ciel and Sebastian walked out joking around and having fun but before Sebastian left he made eye contact with the silver haired woman again. Her eye color was blue but not like Ciel's something darker. "Sebastian are you ok?" Ciel asked. "I'm fine just thought I saw a old friend." he replied. He couldn't put his foot on it but he could feel something was off about that girl. "I will see you two later." Mey Rin said then skipped the opposite way with her book in her hands. On their way home Sebastian was really quite. Like really quite. When they went into the house Sebastian just went to his room without saying nothing to Ciel. Ciel went in his room and got on his laptop to play a game but it wasn't fun like it normally was. Ciel got up after a bit and went into Sebastian room and saw he was sleeping. Ciel climbed into his bed and cuddled up next to him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and Ciel fell asleep in his arms.

Sebastian woke up to his alarm going off and he saw Ciel was in his arms. He smiled and shook Ciel and said "Come on get up I have to go to work." Ciel didn't have his eye patch on so his purple eye showed as he opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian. "No, I want you to stay with me." Ciel said with a smile. "I cant." Sebastian kissed Ciel and then before he could get up Ciel wrapped his arms around him and dragged him down. Ciel then got on top of him and said "Before you leave I want to give you a treat because you seemed upset ever since we left the sex store." Sebastian was curious about what his short boyfriend was going to do. Then he saw Ciel pull down his pants and underwear then place his dick in his mouth. Sebastian's head fell back and he blushed like crazy. Ciel kept teasing his tip then finally took him all in. "Ciel... Ciel this is so good." Sebastian whined. Ciel just continued to suck him till he came in his mouth. Ciel licked him up, swallowed and then said "I like the taste of your cum."

"Umm thank you."Sebastian said. "But why did you do that?" "Because like I said before you seemed down in the dumps so I wanted to make you feel better." Ciel said. "What was wrong?" "I saw this woman and I don't know what it is but she made my hair stand up on my neck." "What woman." "The dark one with silver hair. You probably didn't see her." "I didn't but I hope the blow job helps you on your long shift tonight." Sebastian just smiled and kissed his boyfriend. Then he went off to work expecting just a normal night. Even though in the back of his mind he knows it wont be.

_*Bam here you go this chapter was very fun to write. Anyway check out my other stories and I will catch youll next time or me and the angel of darkness will come eat your babies.*_


	10. Chapter 10

_*Well all I have to say is I really hope that I get this job at Denny's. Also I am deciding if I will reboot my adventure time story so I will stay posted about that also I just saw a commercial about Moxie Poopsy pets... I think they are are starting to run out of ideas. Plus very sorry this is late but school and work came back on me to kill me -_- so I wont be able to update as much as I want but this story is still alive and well as well as the other one. Anyway let us getting going. Also sorry for my absence alot has been going on but the stories r still active n I shall keep writing my friends. *_

Sebastian got to the bar and saw it was the same as always. Yelling drunks, slutty girls and lets not forget the one always passed out in the corner because they don't know their limit. He shook his head and went to the back to go to his locker when he saw his boss Lau with his gf on his arm. "Hello Sebastian how are you tonight?" he asked. "Im fine but really missing my days off." he replied with a faint smile. "Dont we all enjoy days off. Look if you want after you close tonight well morning we can take about what days you will be off because I know you will need time for school work and stuff." "Alright." Sebastian wasn't even thinking about school work he as thinking about hopefully having the same off days as Ciel so they can spend time together. "Also we will be having someone new join us so if you could help train her so she knows the bar that would be great." "Sure." he said. "Great, Hanna please come show yourself." Then the same girl he saw before at the sex store was standing before him.

He didn't know if he wanted to run or fight her. He never felt so conflicted from just looking at someone. "Hello it's nice to meet you." she said and put her hand out. Sebastian looked at it before shaking it saying "Same, the name is Sebastian." "Oh I know." she said with a smile. "Well you two kids have fun." Lau said then left them alone together. "So why are you working here?" he asked trying to be nice. "Well I just got out of a real bad relationship and I needed a fresh start you know?" she replied. "Yeah and that sucks. My boyfriend just got out a real bad one himself." "Boyfriend? Don't tell me a tall handsome guy like you is off the market for females." "Yeah I am. Now lets get to training you." Not feeling comfortable talking about his relationship to a complete stranger. Through the whole night she kept trying to make him leak out information about his relationship to her. He ignored it and kept going on with the training. When he got a break he texted Ciel to see if he was awake because Ciel doesn't know what sleep is sometimes because of his video games. He didn't get a text back but didn't take offense maybe his little angel well better yet demon finally went to sleep. He smiled thinking about him and how happy he will be to go home to him. Then Sebastian clocked back in and Hanna went to him and asked if she could go to the bathroom even though she only had 20 minutes on her shift. He shrugged and said "Fine."

When she went to the bathroom Hanna called Claude on her cell phone. It rang only once before she heard a 'hello' 'Hello Claude. I got the job and I have been with Sebastian all night.' 'What is going on with him and Ciel?' 'He wont tell me.' 'WHAT?! Damnit Hanna I'm not paying you to fuck around. Get the dirt but if you cant do that then break them up.' 'How and wait why?''Because 1 I dont care how sit on his lap, have sex with him I dont know. Also if they break up then I can come in and help poor little Ciel from the pain. Now go damnit.' Then he hung up on her leaving her with her thoughts. 'Why did I even get involved with this?' she thought then went back out to the bar.

Hanna worked the rest of her shift but during it she was getting really close to Sebastian and it made him angry. He already told her he was in a relationship so why was she all up on him? Could she not catch a hint? She asked him to walk her to her car because there were nothing but drunks and darkness outside. Sebastian said fine and walked with her. Then when they reached her car she looked at him and said "Thank you for everything." "I didn't really do much but your welcome." he said and as he turned to walk away she grabbed his wrist and before he could react she kissed him and slipped him hand down his pants then got a grasp of his dick. HE then pushed her against away and pinned her against her car. "LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!" he yelled "I AM A RELATIONSHIP WITH CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND I LOVE THAT LITTLE GUY AND NO BIG BOOBED CHICK IS GOING TO TEAR US APART!" He then paused. It wasn't because of the countless stares he got it was because of what he just said. 'I love him?...' he thought then let Hanna go and slowly walked back to the bar. He was silent for the rest of night.

When he got home he didn't hear Ciel yelling at a computer screen so his guess was that he was sleep. He walked to Ciel's room to take a peak at him but he wasn't in his bed then he heard a shower. Sebastian got a smirk and decided to sneak into the bathroom where he saw his boyfriend stepping into the shower. He got a nice look at his ass and got a idea. Sebastian quietly went fully into the bathroom and closed the door. He stripped himself and got into the shower while putting his hands over Ciel's eyes. "Now look what we got here. A nice piece of ass." Ciel smiled and said "Not as nice as your's Sebastian." Then he turned and kissed Sebastian and pinned him against the wall.

Sebastian then lowed his hands to wrap his arms around Ciel's waist and started to bite on the little one's neck. "Mmmm Sebastian..." He then turned it so Ciel was against the wall. Ciel then said "Wait we cant right now." "Why not?" "I have to be at work by 9 and it's already around 7 now.""So we can do a quicky.""After I get off when do you work again?" Sebastian then remembered what happened at work. "Ciel can we talk after we shower?" "Sure but what about?" "Sigh I'll tell you after this I promise." Fine." he pouted then they showered together.

When they were done with the shower Ciel was getting dressed while Sebastian was watching him while sitting on his bed with a towel on. "Well what did you have to tell me?" Ciel asked after he pulled his shirt over his head. "Well tonight at work well last night I released that well.. how do I say this.." "With words." "I love you." he spat out. "What did you just say?" Ciel asked. "I love you and I didn't know one could fall so deep so soon." Ciel went up him and hugged him. "Sebastian I really like you but I'm not ready to say that yet. I'm sorry." "It's fine also something else happened." "Yeah what?" "That woman I was talking about earlier she started to work at the bar and also..""Yeah?" "She umm sorta kissed me..."

_*BAH DAH BAHH yeah I decided to finish this up before the other one because that one is going to be very long and like I said before I am sorry I been gone but school comes first. See ya later please remember to review, fav and check out my other stories.*_


	11. Chapter 11

_*So each of my stories will have their own days again. Plus I am also working on a lemon with Sebastian and might make a love story with a OC and him. I will say there is a good chance I will do it though it will be after these two stories. That's all I have for this weeks update on whats going on. So enjoy the craziness of Ciel and Sebastian. Also like I said things have been changed to make the story make sense because this chapter will be... youll see.* _

"Ok so how does one sort of kiss you Sebastian?" Ciel asked with anger in his voice. "I told her I have a boyfriend but she did not care." Sebastian explained. "I did not lead her on at all. I swear. She just kissed me out of the blue." Ciel stared him down and after a while of silence he said "Well I will going off to work now." then he smiled. "Ciel that smile is creeping me out stop it." Sebastian asked. "I don't see how it could. Also what's the girl name that kissed you?""Her name is Hanna..." he replied. "Wait what are you plotting." Ciel just smiled and walked out the apartment without another word.

When Ciel got to work he was at the front at the register with his head a million miles away. He was trying to put a face to Hanna. Just that name was enough to make his blood boil. He could not believe that someone would just kiss someone else even though they are in a relationship. That's some under handed shit. Real underhanded. Soon Ciel was able to go on his break and he went across the street to the cafe he was at with Sebastian. He had 45 minutes of time to waste so he decided to eat some cake and play on his phone then he looked up and saw Finny and Bardroy. From the looks of it they were fighting about something. "Hey you guys!" Ciel called out to bring them over. "Oh hey Ciel." Bardroy said. "Hi Ciel oh what you eating?" Finny asked. "It's lemon and vanilla cake you should try some." He said then handed it to Finny but Bradroy slapped it as soon as it got into Finny's hand.

"No you don't deserve cake!" Bardroy said. "You didn't clean out the bathroom so no cake for you!" "My cake.." Ciel said trying to hide his sadness. While Finny was showing his out in the open. "Hey for the last time it was not my turn it was yours!" he yelled while crying. Which caused alot of people to stare at them."Umm guys." Ciel tried to say but they kept shouting over him. Then he finally grabbed both of them and slammed their heads together."God shut up you two sound like a old married couple." Ciel said. "It doesn't matter who does it. The bathroom still needs to be clean. So one of you suck it up and just fucking do it already."

"Man you sound just like Sebastian." Bardroy said while rubbing his head. "Yeah. Where is he by the way?" Finny asked. "He had to work last night so my guess he is sleeping." Ciel said then waited for a moment and said "Hey guys I have a question." "What is it?" they both asked. "Well I don't know if you two know this or not but me and Sebastian are dating and.." But before Ciel could finish Finny interrupted by yelling "OH NO WAY YOU GUYS ARE DATING?! THAT IS SO CUTE!" then he hugged Ciel with a tight embrace and Ciel sighed then said"Yeah and well a girl sort of kissed him last night at work and I was and still pissed off about it.""I would be too if someone kissed my girlfriend well boyfriend I mean you know what I'm trying to say here." Bardroy said. "But I am sure that Sebastian did not lead her on or nothing. I known him for years and he always stay faithful to whoever he is dating." "True." Finny said.

Ciel felt better after talking to his new friends. He was able to return to work with ease and started to forget about the kissing thing. Then the last woman on earth he wanted to see walked in the sex store with her long silver hair. 'That has to be Hannah.' Ciel thought as he saw her walk around the store. She then made eye contact with him and walked to the counter. She leaned against the glass making sure her boobs were able to be seen when she talked to the short boy. "Hello I was wondering could you help me." she said with a flirty tone in her voice. "Well a bra would help you more then me honey." Ciel responded. She raised her eye brow then said "I already have one on but if you want to see me with it off all you have to do is ask." "I do not." Ciel replied "Now what do you want Hannah?" "You know my name?!" "Yes and I also know that you fucken kissed my boyfriend." "But he told me to kiss him." "What?!" "Yeah he said kiss him and I was like No but he forced me to kiss him. I couldn't fight him off." "Oh ok so now this is going to be a he said she said game. Well sorry I am going to believe my boyfriend and not some chick I just met." "Well didn't you just meet your boyfriend recently?" "Wait how do you know that?..."

Hannah just gave herself away. Oh Claude is going to kill her if she messes up this plan. "I know because he told me that and he also said he didn't know if this is what he wanted to do." "What do you mean?" "His not sure he can date a guy with so much baggage he told me." "It's funny I still don't buy it." "You don't have to believe me." she said then walked away. When she was far enough she called Claude on his phone. "What is it?" "I talked to Ciel today." "How did it go?" "He knows that I kissed his boyfriend." Claude was silent so Hannah kept going. "Then we got into a fight and I almost slipped up and ruined the plan." "WHAT HOW?!" "By saying that they were only dating for a short time but I played it off. So don't worry." "Damnit Hannah fuck. It looks like I'm going to have to take things in my own hands. Just keep tabs on Ciel and Sebastian till I say otherwise." "What do you plan on doing Claude?" "You'll see." He said then hung up on her. She was starting to think getting involved with this was becoming very risky.

Ciel made it home to see crab legs and chocolate cake waiting for him in the kitchen. He closed and locked the door. When he was in the kitchen the lights went off. "What the hell?" he said. "Sebastian." he called. Then the lights came back on and he saw Sebastian in with a black leather jacket with black boxers but what got Ciel's attention was the collar on his neck. "Woah what is this for?" Ciel asked. "I wanted to make up for my fuck up last night. I should have never even let her kiss me. So I thought I would cook and also give another dessert besides the chocolate cake." Sebastian said. "But you got work tonight and.." but before he could finish Sebastian kissed him and licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Ciel let him in and then felt his back against the counter. "I don't care about work I want to spend as much time with you before school starts and also because well I love you." "Sebastian.."

_*Bam I'm leaving it here anit I a stinker. But as you'll can see I am back dont forget to check out my other stories or me my fruit gushers with bust in your mouth wait what?*_


	12. Chapter 12

_*Alrighty good news for me I got the job at Denny's yay! So my summer will be hopely full of tips. Also the next season of black butler is coming out soon so yay again. Also for those who hate Claude now your gonna want to kill him after this chapter.* _

"Sebastian..." Ciel said while blushing like crazy. They have only been together for a short period of time but he never been treated so well before in a relationship. They locked eyes for what seemed like ages. Till Sebastian started to lick on Ciel's neck and bite down hard on it earning a moan from Ciel also his arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. Sebastian then pulled back so he could take off Ciel's shirt so he could lick and bite on the smaller boy's chest which cause him to moan like crazy. Then Sebastian placed his hand over his mouth to keep him more quite. It was starting to turn Ciel on even more till he started to get flashbacks of Claude. About how Claude said that he wanted Ciel one day and Ciel kept refusing him.

_*Flashback*_

_"Claude for the last time I said no." Ciel said as Claude back him into the counter of his parents kitchen. "Come on if you love me you will do this." Claude said. "I do love you but I just.." but before Ciel could finish Claude forced a kiss on him and tore off his shirt. "Stop!" Ciel pleaded. "This is what relationships are about Ciel." Claude whispered in his ear. "It's about pleasing each other and making the other one happy." Then he forced Ciel on his knees and pulled out his dick. "Now lick my penis baby." "No." Ciel said but then Claude pulled his hair which made him open his mouth so Claude can force his dick in his month. "Yeah take it all in." Ciel did it but then he bite Claude which resulted in him getting kneed in the chin. "Gah what did I tell you about biting me!" Claude said then pulled Ciel up by his hair. "You said not too." Ciel replied. Then Claude turned Ciel around on the bar in the kitchen and forced his pants down. "Stop Claude I'm sorry!" Ciel pleaded. "I'm sorry too Ciel." he said with a smirk then forced his dick inside of Ciel without preparing him for it. Ciel cried out of the pain. Then Claude placed two fingers in his mouth and commanded Ciel to suck them while Claude took him.  
><em>

_*End of flashback*_

Ciel kicked Sebastian far away from him and started to shake. "Ciel are you ok?" He asked with concern. "I just had a a oh my god why did I just think of him?" Ciel said. "Who?" "Claude.." Ciel said. Sebastian got angry just by hearing that man's name. He has yet to meet him but he has so much hate for that man that it is crazy. "I'm sorry Sebastian but I'm going to go eat in my room and just go play video games." Ciel said then got a plate of food and left but before he could Sebastian stood in front of him and asked "Hey Ciel are you well were raped by that ass hole?" "Wow is it that clear?" "No I just look if you want to just chill with sexual stuff then that's fine." "No it's ok I just can't do nothing in a kitchen as all and also eh I just want to be left alone please." Ciel said then went around Sebastian to his room. When heard the door click Sebastian felt his heart sink. Ciel was a fairly sexual person it's just memories of Claude is what is messing him up. Ciel was in his room thinking to himself why did he just think about Claude?..

At Ciel's home town

Claude woke up from another dreamless night to turn to see a annoying blonde boy next to him. He growled a little then went to get his glasses and get up. He didn't know why he let the boy come stay with him in his apartment. It could have been because Alois wouldn't stop bugging him about sending time together, or because he could use the boy's account to get in contact with Ciel. 'Ohh Ciel.' Claude thought. 'Why aren't you next to me in bed?' He then reached for his cane to get his day started. He went into the shower first. Leaning against his wall so he balance himself. He then started to plot his way of how to get Ciel back or atleast back in his grip. He then got the idea. Since he couldn't go get Ciel he would bring him into town. All he would have to do is at least bring Ciel here so they could talk. He cant get arrested for just 'talking' right? But if talking didn't work then he could always come up with other ways to get Ciel to do what he wants. Now the thing was how to get him back in town.

He got out of the shower to see Alois awake laying on the bed. "Hey Claudey." he said. "Hello Alois." he replied. "Don't you have to be getting home?" "Yeah but I thought maybe we could fool around first before I leave." "I don't feel like it." "Oh MY GOD YOU NEVER FEEL LIKE IT?! YOU NEVER ONCE TOUCHED SINCE WE BEEN TOGETHER AND YOU BARREELLLYY KISS ME!" Alois yelled. "Clam yourself you'll wake up the neighbors." "No I wont CALM MYSELF! Why cant you love me uh? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" Claude was about to go off but he calmed himself and remembered this kid is the only way he will be able to communicate with Ciel until his plan goes through. So he takes a breathe and says "I am sorry baby." Alois then broke down into tears and asked "Why did you start to date me?" "Because you are a beautiful flower Alois." Claude said then wrapped his arms around Alois. "Hey when I get back from work today would you like to go on a date?" "Really? A date date?" "Yeah anywhere you want." Alois smiled then hugged Claude.

After a while of sweet talking and cuddling Claude dropped Alois off at his home then went to go do his plan. He knew the way that Ciel's home worked. He knew when the servants would be gone, when his father would be gone and where his mother can be found. He parked five blocks away then he walked the rest of the way to Ciel's house. Since their last encounter the Phantomhive's have installed cameras around their house. He hid behind the next door neighbor's bush and waited for the camera to turn before he hopped in the yard and ran to the back door. He made a copy of Ciel's key when they were dating but it didn't work. So he decided to look under the mat and try his luck and sure enough it was there.

Now he was inside the house. He saw there were camera's in the house too. Shit. He dodged them all and made his way upstairs to feel relief that it was camera free. He walked down first to Ciel's room and opened the door to see that the room that was once full of regular blue and joy was now empty, black and cold. All his posters were ripped off the walls and the bed that was full of pillows is now bare and just a mattress. He could stand there for hours looking at it but he was there for a mission. He snuck down to Ciel's parents room to see that his mom was sleep. She was a heavy sleeper and also hopped up on many meds. He went over to her medicine and switched the white pills out with his own antidepressants that he never took or took all the time.

When he saw her move in her sleep he went out the room and stunk back out of the house. He hopped into the next door neighbor's yard and hopped the yard next to that before he made his way back to the front the house and walk down the sidewalk. 'This is cause him to come back.I just know it will.' Claude thought as he walked back toward his car. Unknowing that Luca Alois's little brother was there visiting a friend. Instead of knocking on his friend's door he ran after Claude and yelled "Hey!" Claude turned to see the young boy and tired to look as innocent as possible. "Hello Luca." "What are you doing hopping around in people'e back yards?" Luca demanded. "I was just wait I don't have to explain nothing to you." Claude said then turned on his heel and was about to walk away till Luca said "Fine I'll just ask my brother." That's when Claude took Luca by the collar of his shirt and said "If you tell anyone you saw me here today yous going to regret it." "What can you possibly do to me?" "I can simply just hurt your brother." Luca then got a look of fear in his eyes. Luca would never want harm to come on Alois so he just looked at Claude and said "I wont tell a soul." "Good." Then Claude let his shirt go and walked away.

_*BOOM BOOM Here it is. :) I do like this chapter it turned out better then I thought it would. Now all of you hit the fav button,follow, review or all three or else me and my shadow clone will come destroy you.*_


	13. Chapter 13

_*Alright for people who read my story I am still alive and yes I will finish these stories. The reasons I haven't been online well atleast posting. 1 I been working and been tired, 2 I have been drawing more then writing and for those who want to see them I will post my deviant art page up soon,3 I have been kidnapped from my house,and lastly 4 I haven't really have been inspired to write these as much so I wanted my mojo back before I came back. So yeah there you go. I know I suck but when I get a official work schedule I can plan these update days.*_

It has been two days since Sebastian has talked to Ciel. Well have a real talk with him Ciel has just been a zombie walking around the house or going to work. Sebastian begged for tonight off so he could try to cheer Ciel up. He woke up from his nap and saw it was 3 in the afternoon. He decided he would just ask Ciel did he want to go to a movie or something. He went to go knock on Ciel's door when then he heard shouting.

"WHAT NO WAY!" "ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?!""NO FUCK THIS SHIT I AM COMING BACK!" "I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF I GOT SCHOOL MONDAY I AM COMING BACK LIZZIE!" Then he heard a thump against the wall. Sebastian slowly tried to open to the door to see it was unlocked. He saw Ciel throwing random clothes in a suitcase with his usual calm blue eyes full of anger. "Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "WHAT?!" He yelled then saw he yelled at Sebastian which made him feel bad.

"Im sorry I can just leave you alone if you want or..." "No please stay I really.." Then Ciel just ran up to hug Sebastian without a second thought. "My mom is in the hospital.." "Why?!""Lizzie told me that she had a stoke and now it caused her to fall into a coma." "When did this all happen?" "Yesterday but my delightful father didnt tell me anything." Then Ciel pulled off Sebastian and said "I'm going to kill him." "Now Ciel I dont think that would be a good idea." "I dont care."

Then a silence fell into the room then Ciel spoke again. "I think Claude had something to do with this." "Why do you think that?" "Because that fucker knows I wouldn't come back unless my family or Angi,Soma,Lizzie or Alois.""Do you have prove that he could have something to do with it?" "No I just know this is the sick twisted shit he would pull. I have to go make him pay." "Well I am going with you." "No I don't want to drag you along with me to take care of a ex boyfriend."

"Listen Ciel." Sebastian said then held his shoulders. "Like I said a few days ago I love you and when it comes to love you do crazy, stupid and even drastic things. So since I love you I will follow you to the end of the earth. Besides if your are going to kill him atleast let me help." Ciel creaked a smile and said "Well get your stuff and lets get going."

Ciel and Sebastian rode in Sebastian's car to go back to Ciel's home town which he calls 'A little slice of hell.' The whole times Sebastian kept singing show tunes out of key to make Ciel smile. "SHUT UP!" Ciel yelled while smiling. "Ok I will stop singing show tunes." Sebastian said then sang "BUT IIIIIIII WIILLLL AALLLWWAAYYSSS LOOVVEE YOUUUUUUU OOOOHHH IIII!" "I don't know why I'm with you." "Because I can sing." "Dude if our relationship was based off your singing we would have been over before we started."

When they got there the place looked like if California and New York had a baby. Sebastian was looking around in amazement but was brought back to life when he hit the back of someone car. "Dude what the hell?!" Ciel yelled snapping out of his daydreams. "I think I hit someone from the back." Sebastian said. "I was busy looking around." Then he got out of the car to go to the car in front of him to see a Blonde girl storming towards him. "Hey you hit the back of my car!" She yelled. "I hope you got insurance." "I'm sorry." Sebastian said. Then Ciel came towards them and was about to speak but then the blonde looked at him and hugged him. "CIEL!" She said. "Hey Lizzie." "Who is Lizzie?" Sebastian asked. "Oh that girl that you were talking to earlier." "Yeah this is my best friend Lizzie." Ciel introduced. "Lizzie this is my boyfriend Sebastian."

"Boyfriend?!" Lizzie yelled. Then she walked up to Sebastian and said "Listen this is your warning if you hurt him I will personally send you on a trip straight to hell. Understand?" "Got it." Sebastian said. 'Geez alot of people like to talk about death around here.' he thought. "Well Lizzie if you want I can pay for the damage." "Eh it's not so bad." She said "I wouldn't worry about it." while looking at it. Then they heard a bunch of honking. They turned to see a trail of cars trying to get through. "I think we should take this conversation somewhere else."

"I was on my way to the hospital." Lizzie said. "To go see your mom." Ciel's face dropped when he then remembered the reason why he was there in the first place. Sebastian looked at him but back at Lizzie and said "Alright we will just follow you there." "Alright." Lizzie replied. Sebastian could tell that Ciel's mom must of meant alot to Lizzie and Ciel. There was nothing more he could do but be Ciel's rock through this.

When they got to the hospital they had to go up to the 14th floor of the hospital which was the hugest hospital Sebastian has ever seen. But before they went up to the room they went to the gift shop to get Ciel's mom a gift. The gift shop was the size of 3 hospital rooms and it had aisles. Sebastian stayed close to Ciel while he looked at the flowers and Lizzie was off somewhere looking at the bears.

Then a purple haired male ran up to Ciel and picked him up into a huge hug. "CIEL I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!" he shouted. "Um I dont mean to be rude but who are you?" "That is Soma other wise known as Prince Soma." A white haired man said as he walked up. "I am Angi his body guard." "Hello My name is Sebastian and I heard much about you guys." "Yeah but how do you know Ciel?" "He is my boyfriend."

Thats when Soma let him go and then again Sebastian got another slap in the face. 'If I keep getting slapped. I am going to start lying and just say were roommates.' Sebastian thought. "How dare you date Ciel after all he has been through!" Soma yelled. "Soma I asked him out not the other way around." Ciel said. "Oh Well please forgive my slap then." Soma pleaded. "It's ok." Sebastian said. After Ciel got the flowers and the others got gifts they went up to the hospital room.

Lizzie lead the way and said "Here it is. Room 1450." "Ciel maybe you should go in first." Sebastian said. "We can all wait out here till you give the ok." Ciel took a deep breathe and said "Alright." Then pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll tell the rest of you when it's ok." Then he went inside. When the door closed. Sebastian could feel angry eyes peering into his back he turned to see Soma and Lizzie giving him dirty looks.

-Inside in the hospital room-

Ciel walked in and saw the last person he would ever think to see. Luca with his older brother Alois.

_*Alright I will stop it here so the next chapter will be more epic. Now please forgive my absence again but like I promised I will be better and get a official update day also check out my other story soon because it will be updated as well.* _


	14. Chapter 14

_*First off thank u everyone who is following this story as we close down to the ending soon I would love for all of you to check out my current new story called a girl going against being a lady, also I am working on a junior high Ciel X Alois story :). Along with some one shots with people from anime and comics. So as you can see my page will become more epic then ever.*_

Ciel stared at Alois and Luca for a moment before he saw his mother laying there. "Has the nurses or doctors come in yet?" Ciel asked. "Yeah right before you came actually they said that they put on some medicine that will help with the pain." Alois said. " They had to pump her stomach to get the other stuff out of there. It seems like someone mixed her medicine up and her body rejected it. So she passed out and brought her here to pump her stomach clean before it could do any real damage."

"By the way you sound you sound like your the doctor." Ciel said then placed his hand on his mother's face. "Mmm." "I'm happy to see you Ciel I just wish it would have been on different terms as all." Luca said. "Yeah same here." Ciel replied then turned to them. "How have you two been?" "I got a lot of stuff to tell you man but not here." Alois said. "Can you meet me at the zoo downtown tonight at 8?" "Sure it'll be like the old days." "Well we better get going." Luca said. "We'll see you later." Then they left Ciel alone with his mother. He was about to call the others in but he decided to sit alone with his mom and talk to her.

"Hey mom I missed you since that last fight with dad." She just laid there with her chest going up and down showing she's still alright. "I was hoping to see you before I went back to school but not like this. Me and Sebastian are ok but I started to think of Claude and it made me real depressed. I mean I know Sebastian is better and nothing like him but I feel the same way I did with Claude...Like I was loved. Sebastian did say he loved me by the way but I I just cant not now..." Then he started to cry as he stood over his mother but then she reached up and wiped his tear away. "I have missed you too my son." his mom said and smiled.

-In the hallway

"We see that you and Ciel are quite close." Lizzie said. "Yes indeed." Soma said. "Have you had sex with him?" "Umm Umm." Sebastian said. "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU?!" Lizzie yelled. "Miss Lizzie I don't think we should be so loud in a hospital." "Look what me and Ciel do in our relationship is our business." Sebastian said "I know that he has a evil ex named Claude that has done horrible things to him. Just believe me when I say I would never hurt Ciel and I love and will protect him with my life!"

Alois and Luca came into the hall to hear the last part. The other three were in shock then Sebastian turned and saw the blonde with a short brown haired boy and then knew who it was. "Are you Alois Trancy?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah who are you?" Alois asked. "I'm Sebastian remember you added me on facebook. I'm Ciel's boyfriend." "I dont remember..." Alois said then he started to put the pieces together in his head. Why he always saw Claude on his phone and laptop. He added Sebastian to spy on Ciel.

"Um oh yeah now I remember." Alois said. "How are you?" "I'm alright how is Ciel's mom?" Sebastian said. "She is ok just resting now." "Oh." Then Sebastian turned to Luca asked. "And who are you?" "I am Luca." Luca said. "Alois's little brother." "Nice to meet you." "Yeah same here. It is nice to see that Ciel has found someone good for him." Alois gave Luca a look then said "Well we have to get going." Alois said. "See you guys later." "Wait!" Lizzie said. "I know you two are not going to try to leave without a hug first!" Then ran up and gave them both tight hugs.

When Alois got his hug he felt comfort but so much guilt. Looking around and seeing him and Ciel's friends and knowing he had a horrible secret about a guy that he knows everyone in this hall would want to kill. He had to make things right. Sooner then later. "Hey you guys my mom is awake and wants to see all of you." Ciel said as he poked his head through the door. "I'll see you guys later." Alois said as him and his little walked toward the elevator. "So tonight are you going to do what you have done months ago?" Luca asked. "Sigh yes." Alois said then the elevator door closed.

-In the hospital room

Ciel's mother was greeted by Ciel's friends which she all knew and was happy to see. The one she did want to see most was Sebastian though. She wanted to ask many questions to her son's boyfriend. Mostly what made him say he loved her son in the first place. Then Ciel's father walked in which caused the whole room to go quiet. "Umm Look what time it is." Soma said. "I have to go feed my pets come on Angi." He said then him and Angi quickly rushed out the room. "I have to go now too actually." Lizzie said. "My fencing lessons start soon." Then he left. Which meant only Sebastian,Ciel and Ciel's mother Rachel there.

'I never seen someone clear out a room before.' Sebastian thought. Then he noticed that Ciel got a more serious look on his face. 'Yeah this not going to end well.' "Ciel I didn't know you were back in town." His father Vincent said. "Yeah I just got here." Ciel said. "Ciel we need to talk." "About what?" "Let's talk in private." "Alright." Then they walked out into the hallway.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's mom and asked "Are you feeling better?" "Yeah alot better." She said. "Let's cut the formal talk though Sebastian we are alone now." "Ok." He said then sat down. "What do you want talk about?" "Do you really love my son?" "...Yeah I really do." "Why?" "There are plenty of reasons. His cute, funny, bold, down to earth someone who I need to be with. His like the other half, the missing piece I needed in my life." "Really?" "Yes." "Would you marry him?" "Um yeah but after some time of course." "You know that Gay marriage is frowned on and it could be very hard to get married." "I dont care I can do it, it it's for Ciel." "Do you know about Claude?"

"Yes I sadly know alot about that man." Then silence fell in the room. "This may sound crazy but Ciel thinks that his the one who put you in the hospital." "No I know he did." She then turned and looked at Sebastian "The pills that were switched with my medicine were anti depressants. The same brand that Claude uses." "Mrs. Phantomhive." "Call me Rachel" "Well Miss Rachel what should I do. Are you going to tell the cops? Have you told the cops yet?" "Yes but their still trying to find more prove against him. Even though it's plain what he wants to do." "What does he want to do?" "He wanted to hurt me so Ciel would come back." "And that is why you haven't told him you were here?" She nodded. "But when his friends found out they told him." "Miss Rachel..." "Sebastian are you still going to protect my son?" "Yes ma'am I will till the end of time."

-In the hallway

"Ciel I am sorry." His father said. "I was wrong about that guy. I was just scared that another Claude episode would happen again and I can't handle that." "Neither can I father." Ciel said not looking at him. "If I even thought he was anything like Claude I would have moved out." "Look Ciel I know that this is your life and I want you to understand that it is a very hard life to live. Gay rights aren't national law. People would look down on you." "No down on the Phantomhive name." "I was worried about that at one point I wont lie but since me and your mother talked since that last day we saw you I started to open my mind up."

"Really I didn't know that was possible." "Ciel listen I cant say I understand why you choosing to live like this but I will try to support you the best way I can." "Really?" "Yes because I thought I lost my son once and I don't want that to happen again." Then for the first time in forever Ciel hugged his father. His dad hugged back. "If you want to work back at my company your more then welcome." "Well I already got a job dad." "Where?" "At a sex store." His father's face went pale and he slowly went back into his wife's room. "Sebastian." Ciel's father said. "Yes Mr. Phantomhive." "Even though we met on rocky terms. Let's be men and start over again."Then he held his hand out. Sebastian looked down at it and said "I would love too." Then they shook hands.

_*There you go chapter 14 :). Now please fav, review, or follow or else i will send a killer egg after you*_


	15. Chapter 15

_*Alrighty first off I finished all of Kill la Kill and I must say yay and I will be making maybe a short story for that. Maybe a yuri perhaps also please look at my one shots please please o.o also again thank you all for the support. Plus this is super important if you all think i should make a prequel or a encore please let me know. Because I am thinking about it. *_

Sebastian was happy that him and Vincent were able to start over again. He sometimes wished that he could have done this with a few people of his past but what is done is done. While he watched Ciel and his family talking, he was very happy. Even though he could make Ciel smile the smile he had with his parents was different. He couldn't really explain it but if anything he would say it is maybe just the smile you can only get with your with your family.

"Hey I am going to go get a soda." Sebastian said and itched for the door. "Alright do you want me to come with you?" Ciel asked. "No I'm fine. Does anyone want anything?" "Nope." They all replied then he went into the hallway and started to walk around. He just needed to be alone because of the information he just got made him boil with rage. To think someone would poison another's mother just to try to get their attention is just sick.

He finally found the soda machine and took a seat on the bench next to it. He then started to think about his meeting with everyone earlier. It was nice to see that Ciel had a fan base/ friend crew here for him. It must have been so hard for him to leave them behind. Then his mind went to start thinking about Alois. 'He looked like he didn't even know me.' he thought. 'I can also tell that he is hiding something. But what could the blonde have up his sleeve?'

* * *

><p>Alois dropped off Luca at the house so he could talk to Claude by himself. He told him to meet him at his apartment so they could have some privacy but the same time people would be around just in case things got out of hand. He parked outside the complex and walked up the stairs and kept thinking to himself 'I got to do this. I got to do this.' Not just for himself but for his brother as well. Also for Ciel. He couldn't live with himself much longer because this secret kept eating him alive. Plus since he finally got it through his head that Claude did not or will maybe never love him the way he loves him.<p>

He knocked on the door and in just second Claude was at the door. "What is so important Alois?" Claude asked. "Claude.." Alois started and walked inside the apartment. "I know everything." "Know what?" "Everything. That you were using my facebook and hell maybe even number to keep in touch with him. " No I did not." Claude said as he closed the door. "DONT FUCKEN LIE TO ME! I SAW THE MESSAGES YOU AND HIS BOYFRIEND HAVE BEEN SENDING BACK TO BACK!" Claude fixed his glasses and then approached Alois.

He stood there for a moment before he took a breathe and slapped Alois in the face. "What the?..." Alois said but before he could finish he was pinned up against the wall with his neck in Claude's hand. "Listen you little bitch. The only reason I even thought about being with you is to get back with him and to get ass from you when I want it." Claude said. "Also since you know everything else I will tell you one more secret. I poisoned Ciel's mom to get him here so not only so I can kill his boyfriend, but so I can show him what happens when he tries to leave Claude Faustus ."

"But if I remember you were nothing but a super controlling jerk." Alois said. "That you betrayed your best friend, your friends and your family." Claude said. Alois could not say anything after that. Then Claude put more grip on Alois's neck. "Now listen since you wanted to insert yourself into my plans you must be punished." "I can take whatever you can throw you sick fuck."

_*Warning. This part will be a dark lemon that alot of people may either love or hate. I do not support rape in anyway shape or form. Also it is a shame I must write this because of the way how people will react if I did not.*_

Claude smiled and said "We will see about that." Then he picked Alois up by the neck and then dragged him to his bedroom. "STOP IT!" Alois yelled. "I am so tired of you mouth." Claude said then he opened the door to his bedroom and threw Alois on the bed. It was hard which made Alois. It took him a moment to calm down abit till he finally got back to his sense's. He was about to get up and run but Claude grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. Claude positioned his legs inside of Alois's to spread the open. Claude had Alois's hands over his head.

"Get off of me!" Alois yelled. "Shut up." Claude said then took his right hand and got the tape that was inside of his night desk. He then too it and placed a piece of it on Alois's mouth. Then he taped Alois's hands together. Alois couldn't believe this was really happening. The guy he loved so much was now forcing himself and who knows what else on him. It made him wish he could have saw this side sooner to save himself. Alois started to cry then Claude took his head and jerked it so Alois would look at him.

"You know your actually pretty when your quiet." Claude said then took Alois's shirt and pulled it over his head so his chest was showing. Claude smiled as he looked down at the blonde. He then pinched Alois's left nipple and bit on the other one. Alois started to jerk and fight even more. Claude took his hands and pressed them against Alois's hips. After a few more moments of fighting Claude yanked his head and up and said "Fine I'll just get to the action." He then yanked Alois's pants along with his underwear down. Alois's head kept shaking his head.

Then Claude just unzipped his pants and pulled them along with his boxers down just enough for his penis to come out. He then chuckled. "Looking at you under this like this remind of out first time. How you kept going on and on for me to have sex with you. It was so pathetic. But I do thank you though." Then he took his hand and rubbed it up Alois's leg. "Every time we did it. I thought about Ciel's tight little ass. How he moaned how his beautiful dark hair was all over his face.."

Alois started to cry even more not just out of fear but out of sadness. Claude then flipped Alois on his stomach and pulled him up on his knees. Claude rubbed his penis and was surprised to see that there was pre cum on it already. "Well Alois be grateful that I already pre came. Because this is the only lube you will be getting." Claude said. Alois just tensed up because he knew that Claude was not joking. Then with a snap of his waist Claude was inside of Alois. Alois whimpered more as his ass was burning like crazy. He didn't even wait for Alois to get adjusted he just started to pound into Alois. The pillow under Alois was soaked with his tears. All he could hear was his little brother telling him that he needs to tell Ciel what was going on. Over and Over again till he passed out.

_*The dark lemon is over*_

Claude kept fucking Alois for a while till he finally noticed the blonde was unconscious. He then yanked out and pulled his pants and boxers up. He left the blonde on his belly with his ass in the air. Claude then went into the boy's pocket to pull out his phone. He looked through them to see that Ciel sent a message. He opened it to see

-Hey Alois are we still down for the zoo at 8 tonight?

Claude grinned and replied.

-Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world.

He then looked down at the blonde and then taped his legs together as well. Also he took his car keys and phone and placed them in the living room. He looked at the clock to see it was almost 8. He had to get going after all he had to make sure that he did not leave Ciel waiting too long.

-At Ciel's House

Ciel decided he wanted to show Sebastian his house before he ran off to hang with Alois. Ciel noticed that Sebastian was being super quiet and when they were alone in his room he decided to ask about it. "So what's wrong?" "Nothing." Sebastian replied as he turned his head. "Don't lie to me. Ever since you talked to my mom you seemed to be more quiet." Before Sebastian could reply Ciel's phone started to ring. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ciel have you seen my brother Alois?"

"No why?"

"Because he dropped me off and said he was going to go talk to Claude and opps..."

"What did you just say Luca?"

"I have to go."

"NO Luca tell me why would Claude be going to talk to Claude."

"I I cant tell you."

"Why not?"

"Claude said if I say anything that Alois will suffer."

"What does he have on Alois?"

"..."

"Luca come on talk to me."

"Alois and Claude have been dating since you left. Claude treats Alois like dirt but he didn't find the courage to leave him till you came back."

"You serious?"

"Yes and also since I am telling you information... I saw Claude in your neighborhood the other day."

Ciel then threw his phone against the wall. This time completely destroying it. "Ciel who was that?" Sebastian asked. All Ciel could say was "Claude..."

_*A day late but it is still here for you all enjoyment. I will try to finish this and post the second to last chapter. Anyway please check out my other stories. I will see you all later with my headphones of death.*_


	16. Chapter 16

_*Alrighty so I decided if I make anything else for this story it will be in the future after I am done with my other work. Also I would like to thank all of those who followed this story AnetteRuby,Bravery Light, Byakushiki69, Calli-fanfic2881,Ciel'sgirl13,CrazySakuraHarunoXD, DarkRose224,Dragon Slayer 's Girl,Lady Ibara Phantomhive,Licurici,LilGothNeko,Luffy Cast,MangaSketch,MoriiHoshiko7,NezumiLovesShion,TeenBeesWax,TheECCanon,Violet Trancy,White Lies Save The World,alicereds,dianenuhh,dracomalfoylover666,hisuiryuu,kanakoyuki,kryquett, and lastly the lovely kyrie312 *_

"What do you mean Claude?" Sebastian asked. "I mean that Luca just called me and told me not only that he saw Claude in my neighborhood. But that he was dating Alois behind my back..." Ciel said. "I cant believe this." Then he started to pace his room."Ciel..." Sebastian said as he tried to reach out to him. Ciel slapped his hand away. "I have.. I have to talk to Alois..And him." "Ciel sigh. I should have told you this sooner but Claude had something to do with your mother." "Oh come on duh. I know that. Why else would he be in my fucken neighborhood."

Then Ciel stopped in his tracks. "Wait so you knew about this the whole time?" He asked. "Ciel I was going to tell you but I didn't know how too." Sebastian replied. "Well shit I don't know just pull me aside or something. Man you pick crappy time to tell me news. How did you find out anyway?" "Because your mom told me." "I see..." Then a thick silence fell into the room. "I have to go see Alois." Ciel said then went for the door. Then Sebastian stood infront of it. "Not without me."

"What are you my bodyguard?" Ciel asked. "Move!" "No!" Sebastian replied. "Not until you say I am going with you." "What no you cant come this is something that..." "That a couple should handle together. Ciel I love you. I already told you this. I am or will ever let you go somewhere dangerous or do anything reckless without me." "Sebastian." "I made a promise to your mother to protect that I will keep. Now look I will drive you to the zoo and wait in the car but I want you to yell or something if anything goes wrong. Alright?" "Sebastian I... Umm Fine ok whatever." Ciel said then pushed him aside. Sebastian sighed in relief then they were off.

They lied and told his father that they were going to a late night movie to cause the worry to calm down. Sebastian and Ciel rode in silence for the most part. Ciel was looking out the window. Thinking to himself 'Why cant I just live a normal life? I mean I think I deserve it after what happened to my eye and all. Man this suck and the fact that I'm dragging Sebastian down with me makes me really feel like a jerk. His such a sweet guy and has been nothing but nice to me since we first met. He don't deserve to be involved with me through this.'

"Is this the right zoo?" Sebastian asked breaking Ciel out of his thoughts. Ciel looked and said "Yeah. Wait here." "I will. Just yell if you need me." "Alright." Ciel said then got out the car. He was about to walk but then he turned around and said "Look I really really like you!" Then his face turned bright red. Sebastian just looked shocked then laughed. "What's so funny?" Ciel asked. "You. Listen Ciel don't force yourself to say. Just it come out when your really feeling it." Sebastian replied. Ciel just blushed even darker then went into the zoo.

He climbed the tree next to the gate and then reached over and grabbed it. After he slowly brought himself down he went to the one place him and Alois always went too. The place they keep all the reptiles. The only light was the ones where the animals lived. He walked in and called out "Alois!" Nothing. "Alois!" he called again as he kept walking inside the building. "Dude where are you?" Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he yelled. He turned his head to see it was a janitor. "Hey kid what are you doing here this late?" he asked. "Um I got lost?" Ciel replied. "Listen I'm going to overlook this time but..." Before the man could finish his sentence Ciel heard a gun shot and the man fell forward.

"What the hell?!" Ciel yelled as he saw the man was shot in the chest. "Long time no see Ciel." He heard. That voice. He knew who it was. The man that gave him nightmare. The man that caused so much pain in his young life. Claude. Claude stepped into the dim light just enough to see his face and the gun. "Where is Alois?" Ciel asked trying to show courage. "Oh his at our home. Waiting." "Waiting for what?" "Waiting for us babe. Tonight were going to have sex on his dead body." "What no were not you sicko! Wait is Alois dead?" "No not yet anyway. I was waiting till you got there to off him." "But why?" "Why what?" "Why are you doing all this sick twisted shit?" "I have been depressed all my life. Even though I had everything I could ask for. I still could have you stay with me. So when that happened I just snapped."

Ciel looked at him and then made a run for the front door. Claude grabbed him right before he could make it out. Then with all of his might he yelled while he was getting pulled back into the building. "SEBBBAAAASSSTTIIANNNNN!" "Shut up you little brat!" Claude said then covered his mouth. As he was being dragged away he dropped his phone on the floor. Sebastian snapped up when he heard his name being yelled and knew it was time for him to react. He took his car and drove right in front of the gate. He then slammed his foot on the gas and broke the gate wide open. Then when he was in he slammed the brakes and turned right before he hit the cage where the monkeys were. He then got out and yelled "CIELLL!"

He then started to run around trying to find his boyfriend. He then noticed that someone was in the door at the reptile center bloody. He ran up to see it was a older man that was shot. "Who did this you?" Sebastian asked as he placed the man in his lap. "A man named Claude." The he coughed some blood. "Go save that boy." "What boy?" "The boy with the lip ring." Then the man died in his lap. Sebastian couldn't believe all of this was happening. He then placed the man beside the door and closed his eyes.

Sebastian then went into the reptile center and heard the song 'Sail.' He went toward the noise and looked for the source to see it was Ciel's cell phone and Luca was calling. He answered with

"Hello?"

"Ciel?"

"No this is Sebastian. Listen to me Luca I think Claude kidnapped Ciel and I need to know where he lives."

"Oh my god. Alright I will go look for his address in Alois's room."

"Thank you."

After the two longest minutes of waiting Luca read him the address.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"No I haven't but I promise to find him for you. Because I think he might be a victim of Claude's too."

"I'm calling the police."

"Don't do that. Wait ok yeah call the police and tell them there was a murder at the zoo that Alois and Ciel meet at."

"A MURDER?"

"Yeah that sick guy killed a poor Janitor."

"Ok. Please save my brother Mr. Sebastian."

"I will."

Then he hung up the cell phone and placed it in his pocket. He then ran back to his car and used his GPS to send him to Claude's apartment.

-At Claude's apartment

Claude put a gun to Ciel's back as he made him walk upstairs to the apartment. When he got there Claude opened the door and then he was shoved in. Ciel was scared of course he was but he had to make it out this. For his parents, friends and most importantly his real lover. Ciel knew the only to do this is by playing the nice boy. He noticed Alois's keys on the table next to a door. When Claude closed the door Ciel walked up to Claude and kissed his neck. "Ciel what are you doing?" Claude asked. "I am kissing you silly." Ciel said. "I know that you only snapped because you really care about me." Claude then placed his gun down on the sofa next to him.

"Oh Ciel. I knew you would understand." Claude said then kissed Ciel in the mouth. Ciel kissed back and then when the time was right he kicked Claude in the balls and ran toward the door with the keys. He grabbed them, went inside the room and locked the door. Claude fell to his knees in pain. Ciel then heard a muffled noise.

Ciel turned to see that Alois was taped up from his mouth, hands and feet. "Oh my god." Ciel said and rashed over to Alois. He helped him untape his mouth first then with the others. "Ciel I'm so so so sorry for all of this." Alois started to cry. "We will talk about it later but first we got to get out of here before that sicko gets us." Alois just nodded and started to put his clothes on. Ciel looked out the window to see how bad the fall would be if they jumped. It looked like it would kill them because there was no way to soften the impact.

Claude then got up and started to pound on the door. "OPEN UP!" he yelled. Ciel and Alois jumped and held each other in a corner. Alois started to cry even harder "Is this the end for us?" he asked. "No not if I can help anyway." Ciel replied. Then As Claude broke down the bedroom door the front door broke down. "Stop where the hell you are." Sebastian hissed. Claude turned to see the famous Sebastian in person. "You!" Claude said. "Your the one that stole Ciel away from me." "Oh go to hell! I stole no one from you, he choose to leave your crazy ass because of his own free will."

Claude then started to walk then he charged at Sebastian with a knife he had under his sleeve. Sebastian dodged it and kicked him on the side. Claude fell forward but he then attacked with a kick of his own. Sebastian dodged it, laughed and said "Your pretty good for someone with a bad leg." "Think your real funny don't you?" Claude replied then went forward again at Sebastian but this time he was able to cut him in the chest a bit. Ciel and Alois watched the whole thing from the door. Ciel then looked at Alois and whispered "I got a plan. Just do everything I say." Alois just nodded.

Alois started to sneak toward the sofa where the gun was. When he was just the right distant Ciel said "Hey guys." He was able to get the attention of the two men while Alois started to sneak more. "I have something to say. Claude I am sorry. I really do love and miss you, Come here and get a hug." Ciel said even though he could see the heart ache in Sebastian's eyes. He had to do what he had too. Claude dropped the knife and started to walk toward Ciel. " I knew it the whole time." Claude said. "Don't touch him!" Sebastian yelled. "Why should I listen to you?" Claude said then turned his head. "Did you not hear him? He loves wait what the.." he was interrupted by the gun shot he just got in the stomach.

But it wasn't from Alois. It was from Hannah. "Hannah?!" Ciel and Sebastian asked. "Hannah why did you betray my trust?" Claude said as he fell to his knees as he tried to hold his blood inside. "Because Claude this was the only way to end this twisted game of yours." Hannah said as he walked toward him. "I did not get this plan with you because I wanted you to get with Ciel. I did this so I could spend time and I was hoping that you could see that I was the one you belong with. Not these little boys." "Hannah." Claude said. "Look at me." He looked up at her and she shot him in the head.

Everyone stared in shook then the cops rushed inside and said "Freeze every one." "No." Hannah said. "The place I am going is going to be burning and maybe at that place he will finally give me his time." Then she shot herself in the head. Everyone was in state beyond shook. Due to the situation Alois, Ciel and Sebastian had to go down to the station for questioning. Alois was first so Sebastian and Ciel were sitting on the bench outside the question room. "Why did you say that stuff?" Sebastian asked. "So I could distract Claude..." Ciel said. "Thats all." After some more silence Sebastian spoke up again. "So how did you know what I was talking about?"

"What else could it be Sebastian? You know when I was holding Alois in Claude's bedroom and was scared shift I thought about you." "You did?" "Yeah and how I was going to see you after this. Tonight was not going to be the end of Ciel Phantomhive." Then Sebastian wrapped his arm around Ciel and held him close. "Yeah I know it was not going to be either."

_*Alright next week will be the final chapter and when I shall give the shout out to all the angels that reviewed and favorited this. I love all of you for all the support.*_


	17. Final Chapter

_*Here is a very huge thank you for every one who reviewed my boring story. Promocat, Ciel'sgirl13, Calli-fanfic2881,alicereds,AnetteRuby,SebastianxCielMichaelis,TeenBeesWax,sebastainxciel,oreo, Dragon Slayer's Girl, hisuryuu, Violet Trancy, and all the other lovely guest. At the end the is the final thank you for every one who favored.*_

Fall set in pretty peaceful for everyone. Everyone either forgot the incident or just choosing not to talk about it any more. Heck even everybody decided to go to Claude and Hannah's funeral. Due to the time from being away Sebastian and Ciel decided to take the semester off and just relax. To Sebastian's surprise Vincent gave Sebastian a job at his company so he could finally quit his job at the bar. Ciel still kept working at the sex shop but just didn't bring it up around his dad.

His mom was back on her feet and feeling better then she ever has before. She thinks it because of the peace that finally came to her son and her husband is what made her health get better. Elizabeth and Soma finally decided to accept Sebastian as Ciel's boyfriend and became really nice to him. Agni already knew he was a good guy so he stayed the same toward him. Of course everyone gave Alois the cold shoulder for a while but Ciel told them to knock it off and him and Alois had a very long talk which resulted in their friendship going back maybe not to the same grounds it was on but close. Luka and Ciel were also able to catch up again.

When they got back home to their surprise their landlord William was fired for creeping on some of the women around the apartments. Their new landlord that called himself Joker was a pretty nice guy for the most part. Also then they got home they were attacked by hugs from Sebastian's friends. Ciel never seen Sebastian smile so much.

* * *

><p>After settling back into their apartment Ciel and Sebastian were swinging. Ciel noticed that Sebastian was being quiet. He stopped his swing and asked "Is something on your mind?" "Oh well um no its stupid." Sebastian replied and stopped his swing. "I doubt that. Now spill." "Do you love me now?" Ciel blushed really hard then looked down. "Sebastian.." Ciel began. "You don't have to lie. I can understand if you don't still."<p>

"Sebastian just shut up and listen ok?" Ciel said then looked at him again. He took off his eye patch and then looked at Sebastian again but this time he could see the secure look in his eyes. "Sigh look we have been through alot for the last few months. You could have ran off at the start but you stayed with me till the very end. Most people wouldn't even do that. Your not like most people Sebastian and well there is something I have to give you."

"Now close your eyes." Ciel said. "Ciel but.." Sebastian said "Just trust me." He did then Ciel got on one knee and then pulled out two rings. Then he grabbed Sebastian's hand then said ok now you can open them." Sebastian did and almost fell back from shock. "I I.. don't now what to say. I don't think im ready for marriage." "No no their promise rings." Ciel explained. "I got one for me and one for you. To show how committed and how much I really care and love you."

"Love?" "Yes love. Why else would I be on one knee like a jack ass?" "Haha yeah that is true." Then Ciel put the ring on Sebastian's finger. "Oh it fits great." "Yeah I took your size while you were sleep." "What?!" "How else could I get the right size?" Then got up and about to put his ring on but Sebastian stopped him and said "No let me get that." Then got up and put the ring on Ciel's finger. "Your fingers are so small." "Shut up and kiss me." "Hey I know that song..." But before Sebastian could talk more Ciel grabbed him and kissed him.

The kissing led all the way back to their apartment. Ciel pushed Sebastian in the bedroom they now share together. Then after Ciel locked their door then Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and started to kiss his neck. "Mmm Sebastian.." Sebastian then pushed him against the wall and turned his around and started to attack his mouth with kisses. Then he snaked his hand up his shirt and just felt how smooth and how fit Ciel was. Then his hands then went down to Ciel's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

"Oh look who wants to take charge." Ciel said when they broke their kiss. "Yeah I do. Of the whole thing. I want to make you feel great." Sebastian said. "Then show me." That's when Sebastian took off Ciel's shirt along with his own and kissed him again. This time with more passion. The passion in the kiss was similar to a kiss one would give their lover when they come home after war. Ciel hopped up on him and Sebastian carried him to the bed. Sebastian then looked down at Ciel and smiled. He just couldn't believe he was so lucky.

He then reached over and grabbed cupcake lube that Ciel got and has been wanting to try. He then took off Ciels pants along with his boxers and put the lube on his penis and his balls. He then started to slowly lick it. "Gah SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled as he threw his head back and raising his hips. Sebastian kept licking and sucking on his penis but then started to suck on his balls and gave him a hand job. Ciel moaned "Im about to cum." "Then cum on my tongue. " Sebastian replied then took Ciel's head in his mouth again and licked the tip. When Ciel came he saw stars and had to try and catch his breath.

Sebastian then pulled down his own pants and underwear to release his penis from its prison. He then smirked the Ciel twitched a little when he saw it. "It's ok. I'll go slow." Ciel started to blush then yelled "Im not scared of your damn penis! Hell I sucked it before." "Good." Then Sebastian put the lube on his penis and then put some around Ciel's hole. He then licked it and it made Ciel go insane with pleasure. He felt he was going to maybe cum again then Sebastian took his tongue away and placed it in all the way. The stretching hurt which was to be expected. Ciel let one tear fall then Sebastian started to move and hump him slowly.

After a while it didnt hurt like before but they were both enjoying the slow pace. It made it feel so calming and relaxing. They then moved on the side and speeded up only alittle bit and kept going. Sebastian kept licking Ciel's neck and whispering sweet things in his ear. Then when they finally came it was together. Sebastian wrapped Ciel tight in his arms when he came inside him. "Sebastian.." was all Ciel could say while still in bliss. After a while of laying there enjoying each others company. Ciel finally said "Hey Sebastian can you please get out of there." "But why?" Sebastian asked. "Because it feels weird when your soft." "Fine."

Then Sebastian pulled out and laid on his back. Then Ciel placed his head on his chest. Soon Ciel fell asleep while Sebastian was still awake. He looked at the ring Ciel gave him and he had a flash back of his past. He couldn't believe he could be so lucky after everything he has done. Maybe just maybe karma just gave him someone just as broken as him to fix instead of jerk that he was once was. He then wrapped his arms around Ciel and went to bed to dream of his past, present and future with Ciel...

The End

_*This took way longer then I promised and I am sorry. Anyway I will def being making a prequel to this so stay tuned for that and I still love you all for liking and reading my story. This is the final thank you for those who faved it. AnetteRuby,Bravery Light,Byakushiki69,Calli-fanfic2881,CrazySakuraHarunoXD,DarkRose224,Dragon Slayer 's Girl,Lady Ibara Phantomhive,Licurici,LilGothNeko,Luffy Cast,MangaSketch,MizuYamazai,MoriiHoshiko7,NekoTris,NezumiLovesShion,Shyshy9,TeenBeesWax,ThatRandomReview,Violet Trancy,White Lies Save The World,alicereds,dianenuhh,dracomalfoylover666,fandoms-align,freaking-hetalia,hisuiryuu,kanakoyuki,kryquett, and lastly kyrie312.* _


End file.
